Lisanna's lie
by Star0Dragon0Slayer
Summary: 'It all started on the day she returned' Lucy thought to herself as she cradled herself in the corner of a dark damp room with her legs chained to the wall. Rated M for Violence. Nearing conclusion. Status: IN PROGRESS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT
1. Lisanna's Return (11-09 17:39:45)

**(Edited: 10/11/18)**

 **Hey guys! I looked back on these beginning chapters a bit ago and was so shocked at absolutely horrible they were. So I decided to rewrite and edit them. I don't have a lot of free time to do this so it may take a while.**

 **If you are unsure whether they are edited or not, at the very top should be an edited date in brackets.**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! I appreciate it so much!**

"Gajeel!" A small black exceed called out. "I found this girl looking all suspicious sneaking around and giving off a suspicious air, so I bound her hands with this rope I found and brought her here to confirm she wasn't an enemy." he then held up the frazzled rope in his paws, after gesturing to the rope, he yanked on his end, a small girl on the opposite end tumbled into view. She had snow white shoulder length hair and big starry blue eyes.

"Good job Panther-Lily!" Gajeel praised, then he turned to address Natsu, "My cat is so much smarter than yours!"

"Your cat?" Panther-Lily asked. The girl in question had been completely forgotten as if she were never there in the first place as everyone turned to watch them bicker.

"Has anyone noticed he is not even a quarter of his previous height?" Wendy asked the small white exceed in her arms. " We best not expect too much of them." Charle said

"Hey!" Happy cried, "I'm smart too!" his blue fur stood on it's ends as he glared at Gajeel. He really couldn't be mad at Lily, he had yet to do anything to ensure the treatment.

"Are you calling Happy dumb?" Natsu protested "Happy is so _not_ dumb!" his fists were flying in the air animatedly, a small fire lit on his tongue as he spoke while puffs of smoke trailed out of his mouth like a chimney.

"Is too!" Gajeel retorted

"You wanna go metal-face?" Natsu challenged. He pulled his fists up to his face in a fighting position while he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"You're gonna to fight me to see who's smarter?" Gajeel snorted, of course that was ridiculous, but...

"Hell yeah!" Natsu yelled as he lunged for Gajeel.

Erza just stood off to the side watching things play out as they were, she was far too tired to care at the present moment.

"Fire dragon iron f-" before Natsu or Gajeel had a chance to land a single blow Lucy stepped in between the two idiots and she let them know exactly what she was thinking. "Stop being idiots!" she yelled holding her hand in the air in a motion for them to back off.

"We need ro focus on the girl!" she said pointing to the small girl at the end of the rope who had been watching the whole ordeal as if she weren't bound by a rope. Natsu and Gajeel stared at each other for a moment longer, "I said to focus!" Lucy yelled as she took Natsu's face in her hands and cranked his neck to make him look at the girl.

"She's right." Lily said as he yanked on the rope again, the girl fell forward onto her knees into the mud. "Ouch!" she cried "Let me go! This is completely unnecessary!" the white haired girl whined as she looked up to see everyone again. She was too preoccupied when they were fighting to really observe.

First, there was a tall man with long black unruly hair and a lot of iron studs in his face and arms, she probably wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for those piercing red eye of his. Even if no one had spoken his name, she still would have recognized that man to be Gajeel. 'He looks much more intimidating than Edolos Gajeel.' she thought.

Not too far to his left, leaning aganist a tree was a tall red-haired woman with some familiar silver armor, though it was indented and almost completely useless.She also wore a torn blue skirt and black boots. At first, Lisanna flinched slightly at the sight of this woman, she was the Earthland version of Erza Knightwalker, or more commonly know as the 'Fairy Hunter!'. It was not Knightwalker, but Erza Scarlet.

Next to Erza was a small girl with long dark blue hair holding onto a white exceed as if it were a teddy bear. She had large brown eyes and so did the exceed. The girl wore a pink shirt and green shorts while the exceed wore a brown dress. The girl Lisanna recognized as Wendy but she didn't know the exceed.

A little while off to the side where Gajeel stood was a girl not much bigger than herself with gorgeous golden hair tied into two messy pigtails with her bangs loose to frame her heart shaped face. She wore a green and yellow skirt that almost reached her ankles if it wasn't torn

and a green and yellow bikini top, she also wore brown sandels. She was beautiful, Lisanna felt a twinge of jealousy course through her, but was quick to push that feeling down.

Lucy was currently squishing a pink haired boys face in her hands while trying to turn his face towards the girl and he was having a great time teasing her by not doing anything to let Lucy turn his head, he had a grin plastered on his face and an amused glint in his onyx eyes, a small blue cat sat atop his head. She would recognize those two anywhere; it was Natsu and Happy!

"Look, dammit!" Lucy yelled, as she smacked the back of his head "Fine," Natsu drawled as he turned his head towards the blue eyed girl. His eyes immediately widened and his chuckle died in his throat.

"Lisanna?" He squeaked then his eyes traveled down her body to see the out fit she was wearing, He quickly inferred that she was the Edolas Lisanna and not their Lisanna, their Lisanna was dead, she died two years ago on an S-class mission. His heart squeezed painfully, but that was it, before anyone else had a chance to speak he corrected himself, "No, you're the Edolas Lisanna, why are you here?"

Lisanna looked away as she answered, "I'm not actually the Edolas Lisanna... when the Edolas Lisanna had died, I was transported there by the Anima. I guess I was transported there to fill the void she had created when she died. Elfman thought he killed me, he didn't. The only reason I never told you the first time I saw you in Edolas was because I couldn't hurt Elfman and Mira again like i hurt my Elfman and Mira when I 'died'. Even if they weren't from the same world, they were still my brother and sister and i didn't want to hurt them, but turns out they already knew..." Lisanna trailed off slightly

with a sad smile on her face.

"Oi, Panther-Lily, untie her." Gajeel grunted.

When she was untied, Natsu and Happy ran at her and embraced her in a tight hug. Tears came to his eyes as he hugged her even tighter "I missed you so much, Lisanna." Natsu whispered. He wiped his eyes so tears had no chance to spill down his cheeks..

"LISANNA!" Happy cried, snot was ran down his face mixing with the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"I missed you, too" Lisanna said.

Lisanna pulls away and smiles at Natsu for a moment before her eyes widen,

"Mira-Jane and Elfman!" She exclaims as she turns to run.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yells, his hand reached out towards her and he began to walk after her, but he was stopped by a hand that grabbed his arm.

"Leave her, Natsu." Erza said, and she smiled. "We will have plenty of time to see her again, but now she needs her family."

He said nothing but watched as Lisanna disappeared in the distance.

"Welcome home." Natsu whispered.

XXX

 **Back at the Guild**

"We shall celebrate Lisanna's return!" Master Makarov yelled.

Everyone cheered as Mira wheeled out two large barrels of booze, one after the other before quickly returning to her younger sisters side. Just about everyone (except for the newer members who hadn't known Lisanna before) had spent an hour crying and hugging her until they could cry no more. They were just so happy that she had returned, what reason for them to not celebrate?

Lucy felt like she didn't belong at that 'celebration' since she didn't even know Lisanna, so she just grabbed her stuff and headed back to her apartment. But before she left, she approached Natsu, who was laughing while holding a mug of what she assumed was beer. He didn't drink often, only for very special occasions. Lucy too, never drank often either.

"Natsu!" she called. He didn't hear. He was animatedly talking to Lisanna. They were so close that one would think they were attached.

"Natsu!" She called again. He finally looked up. "Hey, Lucy!" he greeted. Then he spotted her bag, "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"I was just going home," she shrugged, "Stuff to do."

"Kay, see ya!"

Lucy watched them for a moment longer. It was weird, she had expected him to tell her to stay and enjoy the celebration of one of their friends returning or at least ask her what she had to do, but he didn't.

A feeling of dread washed over her and she was completely unsure why. But before she had time to think about it more, it was gone.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked Natsu.

"Yeah, of course!" he said as he waved goodbye, though his attention was placed elsewhere, and with that she left.

The air outside had cooled considerably causing goosebumps to break out across her skin.

"So cold out," she mumbled to herself. She walked down the streets to her waiting apartment. She got to the river that flowed through Magnolia and balanced herself on the edge like she always did on her walks home, it became almost a reflex to do it now.

"You be careful, Missy! Wouldn't want you falling in." Lucy turned her head towards two old men sitting in a boat rowing to where she assumed was home.

"Yes, sir!" she brought a hand to her forehead in a salute and smiled brightly at them. "Thank you for the concern!"

She continued down the road until she got to her apartment. When she got to the door she half expected Natsu to be lounging on her sofa, eating something from out of her cupboards and Happy scratching away at one of her couches or some other thing she told him not to, but when she opened the door, it too was dark, cold and empty.

Lucy sighed. At least she wouldn't have to deal with anyone right now, right? She was exhausted from their battle in Edolas. But she wouldn't mind the company of one of her celestial spirits. She reached to her hip and pulled up a key.

"I can upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits, pass through the gate! Open! Gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!"

A second later Plue appeared.

"Hey, Plue! Can you stay here while I take a bath? I would love the company, it's kind of lonely here." Lucy asked, smiling kindly down at her dog spirit.

"Pupu." Answered Plue as he nodded his quivering head.

"Thanks!" She smiled and grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

She ran a hot bath and poured some rose essential oil into the tub and waited for it to fill up. When it was done, she got in. It was so relaxing for her since her muscles were sore and the water helped relieve her. Her mind was blank of anything except for her odd feeling of loneliness. She knew not how long she was in the bath for, but when she noticed her fingers wrinkling she got out, drained the water and then dried herself off. She pulled on the pajamas she had grabbed from her drawer before she entered the bathroom.

"Did anyone stop by while I was in the bath?" Lucy asked Plue, maybe someone noticed her absence and was checking on her, but her hopes were crushed when he just shook his head no.

"Okay. Thanks, Plue. You can go now if you want." Plue nodded and then disappeared in a cloud of fog.

After Plue left, she hopped into her bed, staring blankly up at her ceiling. Before long her eyelids grew heavy with sleep and fluttered closed. And with that, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Little did Lucy know that that night was the start of all the pain and suffering that was to head her way.


	2. Request

**(21/02/19)**

When Lucy entered the Guildhall the next morning, a putrid smell of alcohol washed over her. It was like a heavy mist, she could practically feel the sake and beer particles floating in the air around her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; she never liked the smell of alcohol, especially if the smell was this strong; it was coming from everyone person and corner in the main room. Lucy sighed, but a small smile graced her lips; leave it to her guildmates and friends to go all in and overboard for all their jobs and celebrations, though that was what made Fairy Tail feel more like a family than anything.

Even if she disliked alcohol, on occasion she would indulge in a drink or two for specific celebrations. She never knew Lisanna so it didn't really feel right to be there with everyone, that's why she left. But, after things settle down, Lucy had the full intention of getting to know the younger Strauss woman who was known to be Natsu's best friend two years ago before her so called death. Just from her one encounter the day before, Lucy thought Lisanna would come to be a great friend. Lisanna was so sweet like Mira after all, minus the hiding demon underneath. That's what Erza had told her when she first heard of Lisanna way back when.

As Lucy's thoughts travelled, she unconsciously began to search for the Strauss siblings. Lucy stepped over sleeping bodies with caution until she reached the bar where on the other side a group of three lay asleep. Elfman lay with his back against the wall with Mira and Lisanna cuddling in his lap. All three slept with smiles on there faces and Lucy couldn't help but smile, too. The joy they must feel to finally be reunited after two years of thinking they never would be, must be immense. It was strange seeing Mira still asleep at noon but she assumed they had been up for quite some time the previous night being together as a family.

Lucy took another look around the guild hall to inspect the full extent of their mess. Tables were upturned, empty mugs scattered around the floor along with playing cards and even articles of clothing, some beer even spilt on the floor along with spoilt food. Lucy rolled her eyes in good nature and smiled. They were quite the bunch weren't they? The group of fairies were going to have to spend a fair amount of their afternoon cleaning the guild hall together. She supposed with the amount of people working together it may not take _that_ long to clean, but she didnt want to get looped in. She decided to leave and come back in a few hours when they were all awake, there really wasn't a point to staying while they were asleep.

Lucy began to make her way to the large oak double doors when a ball of blue fluff caught her vision. Little Happy slept curled up on Natsu's chest, both of which were snoring like no other. Loud rumbled from their noses along with a snot bubble from Happy's. She would have thought it was cute if the bubble didn't go and ruin it. Lucy walked over to the two sleeping boys. One last delay wasn't going to matter, no one would awake for hours, at least that's what she assumed from the looks of it.

Lucy crouched down beside Natsu and smiled again. She reached over to pet Happy's soft blue pelt gently as to not wake him. He purred happily and his tail moved lightly over Natsu's face, tickling him. Natsu laughed lightly and rubbed his face. The scene was cute, even with the snot bubble. Lucy giggled and ran her finger through Natsu's pink locks. "Oh, Natsu.." Natsu sighed content-like and his face remained in a peaceful smile expression. Her hand travelled to his face where she held his cheek in her hand. Natsu snuggled into her hand and mumbled, "Lucy..." Lucy couldn't stop the light pink blush tint her cheeks.

Lucy gently removed her hand and Natsu's smile faltered. But as soon as Happy wiggled his tail, it brushed his face and Natsu was grinning again.

Lucy stood abruptly and strode out of the Guild hall. As much as she liked to see Natsu look so adorable and not destructive, there was no way she was going to get dragged into cleaning duty.

...

Lucy made her way to the Guild Hall for the second time that day around three. When she pushed past the oak doors, everyone was awake and enjoying each others company in a _clean_ Guild Hall. She almost expected it to still be a mess from people refusing to clean, but if Erza had anything to do with it, everyone had pitched in. This time Lucy walked to the bar without having to step over unconscious bodies on the way.

When Lucy looked around, she saw most people lounging with their normal teams, but closer to the side Lisanna was on. Everyone she saw kept unconsciously glancing Lisanna's way with a smile on their face. It made her happy that her guild cared so much for each other the way they did. Just like a family.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy called to the white-haired barmaid that stood across the room polishing a cup and gazing at Lisanna while chatting lightly with Wendy. She knew they would want to spend time together, but if Mira was serving everyone, Lucy didn't think it would bother Mira to get her a strawberry milkshake.

Lucy waited patiently, but Mira didn't seem to hear her. Instead she turned her attention to Lisanna and Natsu. The two sat together at a table and Lisanna had her arms wrapped around Natsu's bicep. She was giggling and talking and Natsu was trying to look mad, but he, too, was smiling. Happy looked at Lisanna with that adoring admiration he sometimes looked at herself with, on rare occasions.

Natsu just about always looked happy, but she had never seen him like this before, it was enlightening.

A few whispers from Mira and Wendy caught Lucy's attention and she pulled her eyes away from the couple to look at Mira.

"Doesn't Lisanna and Natsu make a cute couple?" Mira asked Wendy with a giggle. Wendy flushed a little red and Lucy assumed it was because she was imaging what couple might do, even so, she nodded.

An involuntary frown worked its way onto Lucy's face. A couple? Lucy looked back at Natsu and Lisanna. Were the two that close before? She never really thought about Natsu ever even thinking about romantic relationships, she always assumed he didn't know about that. Maybe he really did know about it, maybe he even liked her. Lucy wasn't really sure why the thought made her sad. Was it because _she_ like Natsu? Surely that wasn't it. Right? ' _What are you even talking about, Lucy? Its not like he's yours.'_ Lucy berated herself.

Lucy turned away from the two, her appetite for a milkshake completely leaving her. She burried her head in her elbows and closed her eyes to calm herself. If Natsu liked her, it was none of her business, it wasnt as if she like him.

Slowly, but surely Lucy fell asleep curled up at the bar. Her thoughts filled with a boy with adorable puppy dog eyes, unbelievably soft pink hair and a laugh that could melt her heart.

...

Lucy was stirred from her slumber by a pair of hands shaking her shoulders. It wasn't exactly rough, but not gentle either. She lifted her head and wiped the sleep from her eyes before taking in her surroundings. Her sights were met with the dimly lighted and empty Guild Hall save for herself and the Iron Dragon Slayer who had awoken her.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked, her voice was a little rough from her dry throat, but she didn't really mind at the moment.

"Hey, Bunny girl. You better get going home before ya get locked in for the night. I can't imagine it being a pleasant stay." he said. He raised an eyebrow and a small grin spread across his face.

Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion, but then she felt it. Drool trailed down her face from the corner of her mouth. She squealed and wiped the saliva away quickly. Her cheeks dusted with a red at being seen in such a state.

After she settled her embarrassment, she just looked at Gajeel. He seemed slightly confused and more than a little annoyed.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" he asked in his usual rough tone. Lucy was long since used to his tone.

"Oh, its nothing really, its... just that you are the first person to acknowledge me today." Lucy said as she tried to up muster a smile. She didn't feel like smiling, but Gajeel didn't need to know that.

Gajeel scoffed a little. "You don't need to smile for my sake." he said, "I can tell youre feeling down, I can smell your pheromones, remember?"

Lucy flushed tomato red, and jumped to her feet, "Don't say it like that! It's weird I'll have you know!" she yelled and turned with a huff. It was strange, Natsu was usually the one to notice her feeling down, but Gajeel had the same enhanced senses being a dragon slayer, it made sense he would, too. But that didn't make it any less weird.

"Geez." Gajeel grunted. He waited for Lucy to turn back, but she just stayed still, staring into space. "Hey, you feelin' alright?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lucy turned to him, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Right." Gajeel said skeptically. "Come on." he said as he began walking, "I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want somethin' happening to ya."

Lucy stared after him a little dumbstruck. Was he worried about her? That was strange. Nevertheless, Lucy followed. The whole way, Lucy walked almost two meter behind him in silence. She didn't expect much conversation in the first place so she wasn't surprised in the least when he didn't talk. It wasn't like they were that close anyway, not like her and Natsu, or her and Erza. Lucy spent the entire walk contemplating whether she should ask the real reason he was walking her home. In the end she decided not to, at least not tonight.

When Lucy's apartment came into view, she ran the few last steps to her door and unlocked it. "Thanks, Gajeel." Lucy said as she turned towards the tall man behind her, "For walking me home."

Gajeel nodded, "Don't mention it." he said as he walked away into the darkness of the night.

Lucy stepped into her apartment and locked the door behind her.

...

Gajeel walked down the empty streets of Magnolia to his small apartment when a small black exceed landed on his shoulder. Lily had gone ahead with Happy and Charla to get more acquainted while Gajeel stayed to do something. He guessed walking Lucy home was what it was.

"I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea." Gajeel grumbled, "I guess she _is_ smart enough to know better than that."

Lily nodded his head silently in agreement. "Why _did_ you walk her, Gajeel?" he asked with a raised brow.

The Iron dragon slayer in question shoved his hands into his pockets, "Makarov asked me to keep an eye out for her." he shrugged, "But I did get the feeling someone was watching her." Gajeel explained.

Lily gave him a look, "Watching her? Are you sure? When did you start to feel that?" It was strange, this world was completely different then the one he lived in before, but there were cases of stalking, too.

"I got the feeling when almost everyone had already left for the night. I'm sure there was someone..." he knew someone was there.

"Do you think someone was waiting for her? One of her friends?" Lily suggested.

Gajeel shook his head, "One of the others? Waiting for her from the shadows? If you ask me, that's a little too creepy for even me."

"I guess..."

"I'll have to ask the old man what he meant by keeping an eye on her." If he was going to be looking out for her, he wasn't going to do it in blindly. The least he could get was an explanation. "Let's go home."

Lily nodded.

...

Lucy didn't get a wink of sleep that night thanks to that impromptu nap she had at the Guild hall the day before. Instead she spent the night writing her novel. It was no where near being completed and she knew it wouldn't be finished for a very long time. The thought didn't bother her at all, it was going to be her masterpiece and she didnt care if it took her a lifetime.

Lucy stood to stretch her sore muscles and made her way over to the kitchen for some breakfast. A banana, strawberry and avocado smoothie. Simple and delicious. Slightly sweet and healthy. Natsu had made fun of her for her choice of breakfast but his wasnt any better. A pile of meats, and carbs wasnt exactly healthy or a common choice of breakfast for normal people. Only Natsu would think it was normal. A small smiled unconsciously spread across her face thinking about her pink-haired best friend.

After Lucy finished her smoothie, she went to change out of the clothes she had stayed in all night. She slipped on a simple pink tshirt and pulled on a black miniskirt and stockings. She then put her golden locks into two low pig tails and glanced into the full body mirror for a once over. Satisfied with her looks, Lucy strapped her leather belt with her celestial keys to her hip and left for the Guild Hall. She knew it had only been three days since they returned from edolas, but she wanted to go on a job. Her rent was coming up and she didnt have the full amount yet.

Natsu was sure to want to go on a job. He always did. Lucy was usually the one to deny his request of going on a job right after another job, but not this time.

Lucy strode into the Guild Hall, going unnoticed by everyone, and started to look for the pink hair in question. He was no where to be seen. She was beginning to wonder if he even came in yet, but it didnt make sense for Natsu _and_ four of her other friends to be late coming in. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu and Lisanna weren't at the Guild hall. ' _Did they go on a job?'_ Lucy wondered to herself. She felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, ' _Without me?'_ A strange feeling of sadness washed over her. She really should be feeling sad, right? They were probably just eager to go on a job with Lisanna again that they forgot to wait for me. That was sure to be it.

In past experiences she _did_ always refuse to go on another job right after a mission or battle, maybe they were being considerate?

Lucy shook her head lightly and sat down at the bar and layed her head on her forearms. She was more convinced they had forgotten about her.

...

Lucy awoke with a pair of hands shaking her shoulders just like the day before. She wasn't surprised she fell asleep, she was up all the night earlier, but she would have rather to sleep in a decent position instead of hunched over the bar counter. Her back cramped now. Lucy looked around and frown, no one was here except for herself, Gajeel and Lily who stood waiting at the door.

If she kept this up she was going to ruin her sleep schedule. As much as she was grateful for being woken up, why hadn't anyone done it sooner?

"Come on," Gajeel motion for her to follow as he began to walk away. "I might as well walk ya home."

Lucy cocked her head to the side in confusion. This would be the second time he walked her home in two days. Once was weird enough even if she appreciated the concern. "Wait up!" Lucy called as he vanished from her sight the double doors. She ran to catch up with him even if he wasn't all that far ahead.

Lucy was still confused about her missing friends who had obviously gone on a job without her and Gajeel being the only one to acknowledge her or even _see_ her. She knew it was ridiculous but she couldnt help how she felt.

Lucy heard a shuffle ahead of her and looked up from the stone sidewalk to see Gajeel. That was it! She could ask Gajeel about this morning. "Hey, Gajeel?" Lucy inquired shyly. It was strange how shy she felt around just one of her male friends or guildmates. She was almost perfectly comfortable around Natsu alone and other of her male friends with someone else around, but alone was another matter. Or perhaps it wasnt who she was with, so much as what her question was.

"Yeah?" Gajeel grunted in response. She could hear a hesitation in his voice, but couldnt identify why.

"Do you know where Natsu went without me?" She asked, then realizing she only specified him, quickly added, "And Erza, Gray and Wendy, too!"

Gajeel gave her a sly smirk, but it faded all too quick. "They left pretty earlier this morning on a mission, said they they'll be back in a little over a week." Somehow he felt guilty telling her, even though he wasnt the one who was supposed to be her partner and left her behind.

"Oh." Is all Lucy. Sadness was creeping into her. Natsu never even told her he was going on a mission without her. Usually he would, but he never went with their whole team without her.

Her apartment came into view and Lucy rushed to her front door to unlock it. Just as she was about to step inside, Gajeel called her.

"Huh?" Lucy said as she turned.

Gajeel looked out into the water canal beside the sidewalk. "There ain't many solo jobs lately, you could join Lily and me tomorrow if ya want."

She was taken by surprise by his offer, but soon it melted away and Lucy smiled. "Sure! I'd like to."

Gajeel grinned and nodded once, "We leave tomorrow an hour after sunrise. Pack a suit case." Then he walked away into the darkness.

Lucy smiled as she locked her door. Natsu had gone on a job without, she could, too. It's not like he was around. Anyways, a job with Gajeel could be interesting.


	3. Forgotten

Chapter 3:

Normal pov

Once Lucy had arrived at the guild she noticed Gajeel waiting at a table with Panther-Lily. She walked over to them and they left for the job. As they were walking Lucy asked

"So why did you invite me on a job?"

Gajeel looked at her unsure what to say.

*Flashback*

Gajeels pov

"Gajeel, would you come here please. There's something I need to talk to you about." Makarov asked me

"Yeah, what's up?"

" I've had a strange feeling lately that someone's been watching Lucy. And she hasn't been around Natsu and her team as of late, so I need you to keep an eye on her till everything has calmed down and returned to normal."

"Why do I have to watch out for that little princess?"

"Because I noticed that you have had the same feeling I have, while no one else has even noticed. Keep an eye on her until you feel sure that no one is following her."

"Yeah, Yeah I'll do it."

*Flashback ends*

"No reason." Gajeel grumbled.

Normal pov

Lucy and Gajeel returned to the guild later that day. Lucy was in high spirits since the reward was enough for her to pay rent for 2 months! Natsu and the team would have destroyed the whole town and the repair money would have came out of their reward, but Gajeel wasn't like Natsu and the others. He was careful.She was happy about getting the reward, but it just wasn't as fun on a job with Gajeel compared to Natsu.

Anonymous pov

Seems that dragon slayer has been watching over Lucy. Maybe he suspects something. If I stop tailing her for awhile he'll think she's fine and leave her alone, then I can find out the information I need to know for my mistress.

Normal pov

Two week had past since Gajeel had started watching over Lucy, and she had started to feel better then before Gajeel had started to hang out with her. Suddenly the guild hall doors flew open.

"We're back!" a voice yelled.

"Whoo! Another job successfully completed by the Strongest Team! Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna!"

As soon as Lucy heard that she felt as if everyone had forgotten about her, forgotten **she** was there when the team was formed and **not Lisanna**. As if she was a temporary replacement for Lisanna until she returned.

Lucy's pov

Its like I was only a temporary replacement for Lisanna. Like it was me there when the Strongest Team was formed not Lisanna. And now that she's back it's like they don't even remember me! No one has so much as looked at me for the past two weeks except Gajeel and Lily. What great friends I have.

"Hey bunny girl are you OK? Your face is red enough to put Erza's hair to shame." Gajeel wondered.

"y-yeah I'm fine."

And then I went back to thinking. Maybe I'm being too harsh. I'm mean if I had a friend I thought was dead and they suddenly came back I would be extremely happy, I'll just give it some time. Then it will go back to normal….. I hope..

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **I didn't take much time to look it over.**


	4. The Explanation

Chapter 4

Normal pov

The next day at the guild hall Lucy went to her regular table and sat down waiting for Gajeel to join her but he never did.

Lucy didn't think much of it and went on a solo job and instead of going to the guild hall after she just went straight home, took a relaxing bath then went to bed.

When Lucy woke up she went to the guild hall hoping she and Gajeel could go on another job but when she got there she noticed Gajeel sitting at the table with Levy like he usually did. 'He and Levy are back to hanging out again, that means things are finally starting to calm down and go back to normal. maybe I should go talk to Natsu…..' Lucy's thoughts trailed off. Then came back as fast as lighting.

Lucy's pov

Yes that's it I'll just go talk to Natsu about the past couple weeks! He and team Erza have like completely ignored me, I deserve and explanation! I'll just pull him aside when he starts to leave the guild and talk to him.

A few hours later…

Okay there he goes, time for me to go through with my plan. I ran up to him and pulled him to the side of the guild hall. He looked at me surprised and as if he hadn't seen me in a year! But he talked to me like we spoke yestersay "Oh hey Lucy what's up?"

Normal pov

Lucy was in shock he had completely ignored for the past 3 weeks and now he's acting as if nothing had happened!

"Natsu you have not even looked at me in 3 weeks and now you act as if we talked yesterday! You even left my name out and put lisanna's in when people were talking about the Strongest Team, I was there when it was formed not Lisanna! I deserve and explanation about why you and team Erza have ignored me!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu looked away just realizing what he had done feeling guilty, she saw the guilt in his eyes but that wasn't getting him of the hook, and she wouldn't let him look away, she grabbed his chin in her hand and made him look at her. Tears formed in her eyes in her eyes but then wiped them away before they could spill over onto her cheeks.

"Answer me!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu opened his mouth to talk but no words came out, he didn't have an actual reason about why he had ignored her.

There was no excuse.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I have no excuse for ignoring you lately. I guess I was so happy that Lisanna had returned and was so caught up in the moment that I wasn't paying much attention to anything else."

Lucy didn't know what to say to that, she thought he would try to deny it but he didn't

Natsu could tell Lucy didn't know what to say so he spoke for her.

"I found this job request that suits you perfectly how about we go on the mission tomorrow I'll tell Erza and Gray."

"What about Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about that. I could tell Lisanna was trying to make things like they were before she 'died' but it can never be like that again. She was gone and I formed a team with you!" Natsu explained flashing his signature grin.

"Well… yeah. Okay I'll meet you here tomorrow!" Lucy answered happily.

Just then Natsu cocked his head like a wild animal trying to listen. 'what was that?' he thought.

"Must have been an animal." Natsu mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked. she couldn't hear him because of how quiet he spoke.

"Its nothing." Natsu assured.

After standing there a few minutes they both went home.

'that went well. But I wonder what Natsu said, he was acting strange.' Lucy thought as she walked home.

When Lucy arrived at her apartment and started to unlock her door she heard something and stopped to see what was making the noise, but before she had the chance to see who it was she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, Then she faded into unconsciousness.


	5. Missing

**Sorry. I haven't uploaded lately. I've been super busy. I will try to upload more often but I can't promise. Well thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5

Normal pov

Natsu walked to the guild hall the next morning with Happy flying beside him, smiling. 'Going on a mission with Lucy again is gonna be great! I haven't gone on a job with her for a while. I guess that is _my_ fault.. well that doesn't matter anymore. ' Natsu stopped what he was thinking as he entered the guild hall.

"Good morning Natsu" Mira jane said as she saw Natsu sit down at the bar, just as cheerful as usual.

"G'mornin' Mira" he said back as he put his elbow on the counter and scratched the back of his neck. and ordered every kind of fire she had, but before he had the chance to eat, all of a sudden someone wrapped their hands around his eyes.

"Guess who!" They said.

"I know it's you Lisanna." Natsu said annoyed. He had gotten tired of Lisanna doing that, her hands were obivously a girls and her voice gave it away completely.

Lisanna giggled and sat down beside Natsu. She tried to talk to him but he was not paying any attention to her. Natsu was too busy stuffing his face to talk to her. After he was done he got up and when to look for Lucy. She obivously wasn't here yet.

Natsu's pov

Lucy is taking forever to show up! I need something to pass the time while I wait.. ah ha! I know just the thing!

"Hey, streaker! wanna go!" I yelled hoping for a fight.

"I am not-" Gray started

"Gray! Your clothes!" Juvia yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Gah!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I yell as my flames engulf my hand as I rush towards Gray knocking him off his feet, but he recovers quickly, shooting some of his ice at me.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to win ya pyro freak!" Gray yelled back.

"Where is Natsu and Gray?" I hear a familiar voice call.

Normal pov

Natsu and Gray are beside each other arms around each others shoulders and acting buddy-buddy within seconds.

"There you boys are! I've been looking for you two." Erza said "Where is Lisanna? we are going on a job."

"Oh about that. you know we have basically ignored Lucy since Lisanna came back..."

Natsu trailed off when he saw Erza's face.

She looked angry but Natsu couldn't figure out who she was angry at. Was she angry at Natsu for talking about Lucy? he didn't know.

"Lucy.." Erza spoke quietly but not so quiet that no one could hear her. She bawled up her fists at her side.

"I-I forgot about Lucy... how could I do that??" Erza didn't look angry anymore. She had a expressionless face.

"Where is Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Not here yet. I told her everything would return to normal today. All of us are going on a job together.. And sorry Lisanna but Lucy is a part of our team, not you. But were all still friends of course. Ill properly introduce you to Earthland Lucy, since you already know Edolas Lucy." Natsu said not even glancing at Lisanna. He knew she was listening. Natsu didn't notice the evil aura coming from her direction.

'Too late'

"So Lucy has been here for the past few weeks?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Apparently the only person who noticed she was here was Gajeel and Panther-Lily."

Erza went around the guild asking if anyone had seen Lucy the past few weeks all said no.

"How come no one has seen Lucy for 3 weeks?!"

"Im not sure why no one else has but I have seen bunny girl here everyday. It was like no one could even see her." Gajeel was the one who spoke. "I have to admit it was kind of creepy.."

"Have you seen her today?" Erza asked

"No. She usually comes early but I haven't seen her today."

"Natsu!" Erza yelled

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said quickly sitting down.

"Go to Lucy's apartment and make sure she's coming. I want to hear everything from her perspective. I think I might know why we didn't notice her."

Natsu trusted Erza to figure out what was going on so he nodded and ran out of the guild hall.

"Natsu! youll get there faster if we fly." Happy called after him and picked up Natsu.

"Thanks lil' buddy!"

Natsu's pov

Was Erza talking about a spell? A spell that makes us forget? Ah I'm so confused! Ill just let Erza figure out whatever she needs to figure out. There's Lucy's apartment.

Normal pov

Happy landed Natsu on Lucy's windowsill 5 minutes later. Natsu opened the window and climbed through, and Happy followed.

"Lucy!" Natsu called as he walked around her apartment. "where are you?" Natsu checked every room with Happy but she wasn't there.

"Her bed is made so maybe she left." Happy suggested.

Natsu looked at Happy as if just realizing something. "I don't think she made it home last night."


	6. The Search

Chapter 6

Normal pov

"Owwww... my head." Lucy whined as she sat up. "Where am I?"

As Lucy looked around she saw that she was in a damp cement room, with a funky smell like mold and dirt.

"What is this place? How did I get here? wasn't I just asleep in my bed?"

Lucy stood up and tried to walk towards the door but tripped, when she looked back to see what had made her trip she noticed her ankles were chained to the wall. Her eyes widened in fear, she had just remembered that she never made it inside her apartment before someone knocked her out.

Lucy tries to breath but she can't as she realizes she'd been kidnapped.

Natsu's pov

"What do you mean Lucy didn't make it home last night?" Erza demands rather than asking.

"Its exactly what it sounds like." I said starting to feel worried.

"She probably went somewhere last night." Gray said trying to get Erza to calm down.

"No she didn't Gray! She was coming to the guild today to go on a job with us." I yelled at Gray.

"She was going on a job with us today? How come I didn't know?" Gray asked me confused.

"She pulled me aside yesterday, we talked and I told her we would go on a job together, all of us. I was going to tell you all earlier but as you already know things got complicated."

" Shut up both of you! Erza yelled.

"Yes ma'am! Gray and I said together.

Soon the whole guild could hear us yelling about Lucy not making it home.

"Lu-Chan is missing?" Levy asked worried.

"No she's not missing she just didn't get home last night" Gajeel tries to assure.

But then Erza started to make teams for searching for Lucy.

" Natsu you go with Gray, Juvia and of course Happy. " Wendy you go with Carla, Lisanna, and I" " and Gajeel will go with Panther-Lily, Levy, Jet, and Droy." Erza said

"We will start our search at once!"

"Yes. Begin right away." Gramps said. Everyone looked up at him and ran out of the guild hall to start looking for Lucy.

Normal pov

The three Dragon Slayers and their teams head to Lucy's apartment to catch her scent. After all the Dragon Slayers and Lisanna - who had taken over a blood hound- had smelt one piece of Lucy's clothing then they all went their separate ways.

Natsu had followed Lucy's scent to the perimeter of Magnolia but then lost it and couldn't find it again.

"How can you just lose her scent like that?" Juvia asked surprised.

Natsu was super frustrated. How did he just lose it like that? He has never lost Lucy's scent before so why now?

"I don't know" Natsu snarled, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"I didn't mean to anger you Natsu.." Juvia apologized.

"Sorry.." Natsu grumbled then started to look for her scent again. After a few minutes Natsu bumped into Wendy's team.

"You followed Lucy's scent up here too?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Yeah. but its like it disappeared, I mean it was just here then it was gone.. Im so useless.." Wendy said sadly looking at the ground.

"Your not useless Wendy." Natsu comforted.

"I found her scent first but Wendy had to take over since it was very a feint smell." Lisanna said trying for attention.

"Its time for Wendy to go home." Carla said with an expressionless face, like she didn't care to look for Lucy. But Natsu could tell that Carla would keep looking if Wendy wasn't so tired.

"Yes I guess it is late." Erza said "We will have to continue the search tomorrow. My team will check Lucy's apartment again before we head to Fairy Hills." Erza's team started to walk away when he smelt it, it smelt like, Happiness? no that couldn't be it.. he was pulled out of his thoughts when Happy started talking

"Natsu. As much as I hate to say it I think we should call it a day. Everyone is tired, we have been searching for hours.." Happy said

Now that Natsu thought about it, everyone looked tired. I mean he was slightly tired but everyone else looked way more exhausted. Natsu was just about to say for them to head back when Gray spoke up.

"Happy is right. Its time to head back. We wouldn't be any help tired out like this anyway."

"Yeah your right... everyone should head home." Natsu said. Then Gray and Juvia started walking away. and so did Happy

"Natsu you coming?" Happy asked.

"Not yet.. I will be there in a bit okay?" Natsu answered then Happy nodded and started to fly home.

"I will find you Lucy no matter what." Natsu whispered hoping she would hear him wherever she was.

Lisannas pov

Plan A, making them forget and unable to see Lucy was boring not to mention that blonde bimbo was able to break it and Master, Gajeel and Lily were unaffected by the spell. But that's okay, It was boring anyway. Time for Plan B.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I was in a bad mood since I accidently deleted this chapter and had to rewrite it and I have the worst memory ever.**

 **Well thanks for sticking with me so far!**

 **Please review! It really encourages me to write more often!**


	7. Erza's Theory

Chapter 7

Normal pov

Makarov was sitting in his office with his eyes closed and fingers on his temples. Or so you would guess if you could see him behind huge piles of complaints from various towns and the Magic Counsel.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Who would be here this late?' Makarov thought to himself.

"Come in." Makarov said.

It was Erza.

"Sorry to disturb you Master, I know it's late but I need to talk to you." She said as she walked to his desk.

"Finished the search for tonight?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, we tracked her scent to the perimeter of Magnolia but then we lost it." Erza said looking away feeling ashamed that they all lost her scent before they found her.

"But that's not what I came here to talk to you about. It's about today and before Lucy disappeared." Erza started to explain. "First let me say that I know Lucy did not leave of her own free will, if she did, she would have left a note or something. The only possibility that I can think of was she was kidnapped."

Erza stopped momentarily to let the Master take it in, but by the face he was making he seemed to have already come to that conclusion so she kept going.

"Lucy _was_ kidnapped yesterday." Erza emphasized the 'was'. "And I think that person had been planning it for a while. Starting around the time when we came back from Edolas everyone except for you, Gajeel and Panther-Lily had been put under a spell to completely forget about Lucy and not even be able to see her. I'm not sure what kind of magic the caster used to put us under that spell but it is definitely some kind of memory magic, and of course, Black Magic. but somehow she broke the spell when she talked to Natsu yesterday. When the spell breaks its like everyone remembers Lucy again like nothing happened but its like they haven't talked to her since the spell was cast."

"I'm not surprised you came to that same conclusion. you were always quick to figure things out." Makarov said with a serious face.

'If Erza's theory is right, how did I not notice that no one could see or remember her? How could I let one of my children get kidnapped? If only I paid closer attention.' Makarov thought to himself.

A small sigh escaped his mouth. "You better go home and get some rest for another search tomorrow. we will talk about this later." Makarov said wanting to think more about what she had just told him.

"Yes Master." Erza said as she started for the door.

" Do not tell anyone what you have discovered. I will tell them myself." Makarov ordered.

Erza just nodded and proceeded, leaving Makarov to his thoughts.

 **The Next Day**

"Brats!" Makarov yelled when he was sure everyone had made it to the guild hall. Everyone looked up at the Master hoping he had news of Lucy's whereabouts.

"I'm sure your all wondering if I have any information about Lucy's disappearance." Makarov said as he looked at everyone. "Lucy disappearing is not the whole truth, she has been kidnapped." Makarov said waiting for the words he had just spoken to sink in.

There were gasps, shocked expressions and some people broke down sobbing and others-like Natsu- punched something, anger rising in their hearts. Wondering why anyone would would do something so horrible.

Levy was sobbing and hugging Lily tightly. They hadn't known Lily very long but it was like he had always been around. While being comforted by a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. 'What if I never see her again?' was what Levy thought while she cried.

"Who was it?" asked a spiky pink haired mage. His bangs were shadowing his eyes and his fists were bawled up so tight that his knuckles started to go white.

"I don't know Natsu. but I swear we will find out who did this, and when we do they will be punished. No one messes with Fairy Tail, No one messes with my children."

Makarov then looked around for reactions. Everyone was quiet but they had a new fire in their eyes.

Natsu and Gray stood beside each other silently vowing to find Lucy no matter what.

After that they all split up in there groups and started the search.

 **Lucy's Location**

Lucy had been there two days and she hadn't seen anyone at all.

"I really wish I had my keys.." Lucy thought out loud. "Aquarius is going to kill me." The thought of what Aquarius would do when she found out that Lucy lost her key sent a chill down her spine. But she shook it off and tried to think of something pleasant.

"I don't need to worry.. Natsu will find me soon. I know he will."

Lucy closed her eyes picturing Natsu, wondering when she would see him again. not to long after she fell asleep dreaming a rather pleasant dream under her circumstances.

Little did Lucy know that that was the last pleasant dream she would have in a long time.

When she woke up she saw eyes staring down at her. Those eyes had once been sweet and innocent but now were pure evil.

"Lis-an-" But before she could finish what she was saying all of a sudden she felt another sharp pain in the back of her head, similar to the one she got three nights before. The last thing she saw before passing out was a wicked smile. A smile that would haunt her for a long time.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hope you all liked this Chapter!**

 **I do not ship NaLi in any way shape or form.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Memories

Chapter 8

 **A/N If you have any questions and whatnot please feel free to PM me.**

N **ow on to the story! Enjoy my lovelies**

Normal pov

When Lucy awoke she was alone again. She couldn't quite remember what she saw before being knocked out, just those eyes, those terrifying eyes. She had never seen something so terrifying.

But if she could just remember who she saw, maybe then she could figure out why they had kidnapped her..

Lucy hadn't thought about food since she got here, but now that she did think about it, she realized she had not eaten in days and she was starving.

Lucy pushed the thought of food away not expecting to be there very long. She could eat as much as she wanted when Natsu saved her.

Suddenly there was a loud clank of metal outside the door pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. It then flew open, a white fog leaking through.

Lucy pushed herself as far away from the fog as possible. She had read about a light white fog in a book of spells before, a white fog that pulls anyone who breathes it in into a nightmare of their own deepest fears. The nightmare is so vivid it feels like it's actually happening, the nightmare would only cease when the fog poison wears off. If she would breathe this in, by the amount in the room she would surely be out for 24 hours or more. This was serious black magic, zihow could anyone possess such a thing? She heard these spells were lost and forgotten. So how has her captor have it?

Lucy's deepest fears? The ones kept hidden in the very bottom of her heart? The ones she wouldn't even _think_ to herself for fear they might happen if she did?

Tears flowed down her face. She didn't want to experience that. To Lucy, it would be worse than death.

The fog consumed her in it's white body. She held her breath while plugging her nose, she wouldn't breathe it in, she would hold her breath until it went away.

Her face turned blue from lack of oxygen and blackness clouded her vision until she was rendered unconscious. As her body went limp she gave an involuntary gasp breathing in the white fog and slowly fell into her nightmare. One she would not soon forget.

 **At the guild hall before**

Natsu's pov

Dammit Lucy! Where are you? Its been almost a week since been taken and I can't find a single clue to what happened to you.

"Hey Natsu you okay?" Lisanna asked me. "Ive been trying to talk to you for 10 minutes, you've just been staring into space."

"Yeah fine." I saw not actually hearing her question.

"Well your obivously too busy thinking so I'm just going for a walk in The Forest of Lost Souls, Bye I'll talk to you later." Lisanna got up and started to walk away.

"You still remember your way around that forest? I'm surprised. I can't believe you actually know your way around that forest, its a naturally enchanted forest so once you step in its boundaries its as big as 3 Fiores. I remeber when you got lost in there for 3 months when we were younger and then came out saying you knew your way around like your back yard. Everyone was so worried but couldn't be mad at you when you were so happy..." I said smiling a little at the memory.

"Yeah I remember that day like it was yesterday." Lisanna said. then my smile fades thinking about Lucy again. Not even noticing Lisanna leave.

How can I smile when I know my best friend has been kidnapped, confined against her own free will. Smiling is a luxury I won't have until I bring Lucy home.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! feel free to PM me if your confused about anything. Bye until next chapter.**


	9. The First Nightmare (09-14 17:28:14)

Chapter 9

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD**

 **This is my first time writing about this kind of violence so don't judge. Thanks for reading! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

Normal pov

 _Lucy woke up in the same dark damp room she was before she passed out, still chained to the wall. Surprised she didn't fall into the nightmare._

 _She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them she saw a figure standing in the shadow of the only door in the room. Their eyes glowing a blood red colour._

 _Lucy's whole body shook with fear. She saw only blood lust in their eyes. But she put on a strong face, she would never show her weaknesses to an enemy._

 _"Who are you?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice._

 _The figure didn't say anything, but slowly walked into the light._

 _It was Jose. The former master of Phantom Lord._

 _"Hello Lucy." He purred. "Long time no see." He said, a wicked smile forming on his lips._

 _"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked fighting her tears._

 _"I want Fairy Tail to suffer." He said, his smile dropping. "Makarov and his little 'Children' to suffer."_

 _Jose then put down 5 communication lacrimas in front of Lucy. Jose mumbled something and then the lacrimas turned on, each one revealing a different person._

 _Lucy's eyed widened as she saw all her friends in a different room chained to a metal table. Happy and Carla were on one table passed out, Wendy was on a different table on another lacrima. On the other three lacrimas there was Gray, Natsu and Erza. Gray was passed out while Erza snd Natsu were fighting against the ani-magic cuffs on their wrists and ankles._

 _"You coward!" Lucy heard Erza yell through the lacrima. "Attacking while we were sleeping, you make me sick!"_

 _While in another Lacrima she heard Natsu._

 _"Where is Lucy!" Natsu yelled while trying to break free. "Let her go!"_

 _"You see Lucy my dear, I'm going to make the Makarov suffer by killing his 'children'. I'm going to make a game out of it!" he laughed._

 _"What do you plan on doing to them?" Lucy demanded._

 _"Actually my dear fairy, you should be asking_ _what_ _you are going to do to them."_

 _"Okay Lucy, you get 5 minutes with each of them."_

 _Lucy was confused, why was he letting her see them?_

 _Jose then unlocked the chain connecting to the ani-magic cuffs on her ankles and grabbed her arm and started dragging her to see her friends._

 _"Oww!" Lucy yelled as he dragged her across the stone floor. But then she bacme quiet when She saw what was on the other side of the door, It was actually a hall way. She thought it was the way out._

 _Jose pulled her through the first door on the right. There on the metal table was Happy and Carla, they have woken up._

 _Lucy heard a loud slam behind her and saw that jose had left. Happy saw her and started crying._

 _"Lucy, Lucy please help Carla and me." He tried to get up but failed because of the cuffs._

 _"Its gonna be okay Happy." Lucy tried to comfort Happy._

 _"Wheres Wendy?" Carla barely managed to ask._

 _But before Lucy could answer Jose yanked her out of the room and into the next._

 _It was Wendy's room._

 _Wendy seemed to wake up in the time she had seen Happy and Carla._

 _"Lucy. is that you?" Wendy asked. It looked like Wendy had been drugged, but she didn't show any signs of physical injuries._

 _"Yes its me." Lucy said putting her hand on Wendy's cheek. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here."_

 _"Times up." Jose said as he once again threw Lucy into another room._

 _"Lucy your Okay." Erza said. "That's a relief."_

 _"I promise I will find a way to save us." Lucy said kneeling down beside Erza._

 _"I know you will." Was all she said._

 _The next room was Gray's. So far none of them looked physically injured. That was a good sign._

 _"Gray." Lucy said as she walked up to him. He looked over at her, still looking sleepy. It seems Jose drugged them all to capture them._

 _"Please tell me Juvia isn't here." Gray said. she could see the worry in his eyes, he denied his love for here but Lucy could see right through it._

 _"Its okay Gray. She's not here." Lucy assured._

 _"That's a relief." He said._

 _Jose walked in and smiled his evil smile and threw Lucy into the last room by her hair._

 _"Lucy!" She heard Natsu yell. "You bastard! you touch her again and I'll kill you!"_

 _Jose paid no heed to Natsu's words and closed the door._

 _"Natsu.." Lucy said grabbing his hand and locking her fingers with his._

 _"Lucy." Natsu said looking deep into her eyes._

 _Lucy moved her other hand to his face and slowly started to move her face towards his, just before their lips meet Jose pulls Lucy away by her hair and lifts her in the air staying in Natsu's room._

 _"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Let her go!"_

 _Jose just smiled while Lucy whimpered holding her head trying to get the pain to stop._

 _"Such smooth skin." Jose said as he moved his hands along Lucy's stomach._

 _"Don't touch her!" Natsu yelled trying to break free._

 _Jose moved his free hand to Lucy's thighs where her skirt didn't cover and slowly dragged his nails across her skin then looked back at Natsu. He was furious. He was pulling on the cuffs so hard his wrists were bleeding._

 _Tears were flowing down Lucy's face from the pain in her head._

 _Natsu thrashed relentlessly trying to break free._

 _Jose locked Lucy's cuffs together so she couldn't move her arms_.

 _"Let Lucy go you fucking bastard!" Natsu yelled._

 _Jose then stopped and dragged Lucy down the hall back to her room and threw her in front of the 5 lacrimas._

 _"Okay Fairy, if you choose to kill one of your friends I will let the rest of them go._

 _"Wh-what?" Lucy stuttered._

 _"But if you don't I will torture them all and kill them one by one infront of you. Ill give you 5 minutes to choose."_

 _Tears again started to flow down her face._

 _"Kill me! Leave them all alone and kill me instead!" Lucy screamed._

 _"Oh but what's the fun of that."_

" _Please kill me instead!" Lucy begged. She begged and pleaded but to no avail._

 _"Your 5 minutes are up." Jose said as he pressed a button._

 _Lucy heard screams of pain and fright as she quickly looked at the lacrimas one by one._

 _She saw Wendy being cut up slowly with small knifes. Then the screams changed from a small high pitched voice to a mans voice. Gray's voice._

 _Lucy watched in horror as each of her friends got cut up slowly for about 10 minutes before changing people, then going back and starting on the first one again._

 _Lucy had no idea how long they were tortured. It seemed like months had passed since Jose had started torturing them._

 _Lucy closed her eyes and held her ears trying to drown out the sound of their screams but when she opened them the screams had stopped and she was standing in front of all her friends, they were all moved into the same room._

 _As she looked at all of them she fell to her knees crying._

 _Lucy stood up and looked at herself. She had blood all over her and a knife in her hand._

 _"Why Lucy?" she heard someone say. She turned her head in time to see Gray breath his last breath._

 _Erza, Wendy Happy and Carla were all still, cold, and very much dead._

 _"How could you Lucy? How could you kill your own friends?" Natsu asked her as his eyes slowly closed and his chest stopped moving._

 _They were dead. All her friends were dead._

 _she had killed them._

Lucy's eyes shot open tears running down her face. All her friends were dead. She had nothing to live for now.

Lucy tried to sit up but couldn't, she was way too weak.

"Your finally awake." she heard a rather girly voice say. Lucy looked up to see who had said that. It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna?"

"I wonder what kind of nightmares you had." Lisanna said as she kneeled down to Lucy's hight.

'What kind of nightmare?' Lucy thought

"you mean it was only a dream?" Lucy asked her tears slowing down.

Lisanna bit her lip and smiled.

"Get used to those dreams. because the fog only lasts for 1 fear at a time, and honey you have a lot of them.

"Wait! what are you doing here lisanna?" lucy asked confused. Then suddenly her memory came back. The person she saw before she blacked out 2 days ago was Lisanna.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Natsu will never be truly mine, not with you in the picture."

 **A/N If you have any suggestions for me to make any kind of "Violence scene" better please PM me. or actually if you have any suggestions or recommendations.**


	10. Again

Chapter 10

Normal pov

 _She was locked inside a damp stone room, chained to the wall. Naked and bleeding, she could feel cuts all along her body, some more serious than the others. Tears were flowing heavily down her face, hoping someone would find her and save her._

 _She heard a loud clanking sound as someone walked into the room. They were wearing a long black cloak, hiding every part of their body, leaving them completely hidden._

 _Lucy's whole body trembled with fear as they stepped closer, lightly grazing their fingers along her stomach._

 _"Please help me Natsu." Lucy whispered_

 _between sobs._ _"What was that?" The man in the cloak asked, revealing himself._

 _When Lucy didn't answer his question the only thing he did was smirk and reach onto his pocket and pull out a_ _small knife._

 _Suddenly someone burst through the door, they had spiky pink hair and a scaly looking scarf. It was Natsu._

 _"Lucy!" A small smile forming on his lips but his smile soon disappeared when he saw the condition she was in._

 _"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he sent Faust flying through the air and into the stone wall._

 _Lucy smiled at him, but he just couldn't smile back. 'How can she smile after everything she's been through?' Natsu thought as he started to melt the chain, he finished one but didn't finish the other._

 _"Natsu!" Lucy yelled her eyes widening, just then Natsu felt a hand on his should and saw a knife pointing out of his chest. Blood soaked his clothes as he gasped for breath, blood dripping down his chin. He fell to his knees but didn't go any further because Lucy caught him with her one free arm._

 _"No! Natsu!" Lucy yelled as he started choking up blood. "No please stay with me Natsu! open your eyes!!"_

 _Natsu opened his eyes and looked up at Lucy. "I-I'm s-orr-y" he managed to say as a few tears fell from his eyes."I couldnt s-save you."_

 _"No Natsu! Please stay with me!" She yelled as tears fell like a waterfall down her face._

 _Faust laughed and kicked Natsu's body away. "No!" Lucy yelled as Natsu's body hit the ground. Faust grabbed her arm and chained it back to the wall._

 _The man brought his arm to Lucy's leg and cut a deep but not fatal wound, causing Lucy to scream in pain, even more tears spilling down her cheeks._

 _Faust laughed at the sound of the screaming Fairy, as he began making random cuts along her body._

 _"I didn't get to tell him I love him." Lucy whispered. Faust ignored her this time and continued what he was doing_.

 _The lack of blood flowing through Lucy's body caused her face to drain of all its colour. Her cheeks were no longer rosy red and her peach skin was now just a pale white._ "Natsu.."

 _Faust could tell she was about to pass out and he wasn't done having his fun so he brought his fist crashing down on her face with a sickening thud. An alarmingly big bruise started to form on her cheek. But his attempt was futile since she had already passed out._

 _"Until next time." Faust said as he threw his cloak over his head and walked on Natsu's body and out of the room_.

xxx

Lucy opened her eyes, tears soaked her face and she was unable to move her body for what seemed like half an hour.

When she could more her body, she slowly sat up and wiped her face on her arm. She looked up and saw a plate with something on it with a small metal cup beside it.

Lucy reached over and grabbed it and noticed it was water and bread. She ate faster than she ever did before, than she chugged the water.

After she was done she just sat back and thought.

'Was I right about the fog? do they pull you into your deepest fears? Or was I wrong and it just gives you terrible nightmares about anything you've ever thought about?' She gave a shaky sigh and stopped herself from crying.

'Whats taking you so long Natsu?' Lucy thought as she cradled herself against the wall.

 **At the Guild Hall**

Natsu's pov

"When is the last time you slept?" Mira asked me.

"I slept for and hour before I came to the guild." I said.

I wasted an hour of time sleeping. An hour I could have been using looking for Lucy.

"Natsu I want you to go upstairs to the infirmary and get some sleep." Mira said in her usual sweet voice.

"I can't. I'm going back out to look for Lucy." I said as I got up and headed for the door.

"You Will Go And Sleep!" I hear Mira yell in her Satan Soul takeover.

before I know it I'm in the infirmary bed and fast asleep.


	11. Insane

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My phone data ran out. I promise to update more often but sadly I have a life.**

 **But enough about that, on to the story.**

 **Enjoy my lovelies.**

Chapter 11

Normal pov

When Natsu woke up in the guild hall infirmary it took him a while to remember where he was. 'The infirmary.' he thought. 'Mira made me sleep for a bit.' the thought of what Mira would have done if he didn't listen sent chills down his spine, he shook off the memory. 'How long was I out? Surely Mira would have woken me up if I was out too long.'

as if on cue Mira Jane walked into the room, usual sweet smile on her face. If Natsu wasn't so dense he would have noticed the hint of sadness hidden in her eyes.

"Your finally awake." she said as she stood by the bed. "I bet you're hungry, come down, I'll make you something."

"finally awake? whats that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

"You slept for three days straight." Mira said

Natsu was shocked 'Three days straight?!' he thought 'I wasted three whole days sleeping! I could have used that time looking for Lucy.'

"Why didn't you wake me up after a few hours?" Natsu asked Mira.

Mira could see the pain on his face, the anger, but even so, she didn't regret letting him sleep. He needed to be well rested for another search for Lucy.

"You needed sleep." Mira answered calmly.

"I needed to looked for Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Do you not care that she's been kidnapped?"

"Do I not care?" Mira whispered, her anger rising. "Your not the only one that cares about Lucy!" Mira Jane yelled losing her temper for a second.

Natsu had an expression she couldn't read on his face.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said looking away. "I didn't realized everyone was taking it that bad."

"Its okay." Mira said. "Come. Let's go eat."

then they both left the room and headed to the bar.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed as a long blade ran across her leg, blood dripping to the ground.

"Hahahaha!" Lisanna cackled

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked with the strongest voice she could manage.

"Because it's fun." Lisanna said as she made another long cut along her stomach, painful but not fatal.

Lucy let out a blood curling scream. She tried to be strong but she couldn't, the pain was too much for her to handle.

What happened to the sweet, kind Lisanna that Lucy had seen in the guild hall? How did she become this obsessive maniac she was right now. The answer, Lucy didn't know.

Lisanna saw Lucy's face whiten from blood loss and could tell that she was about to pass out so she used her animal soul take-over magic to take-over a powerful animal, striking Lucy hard on the face.

Lisanna's attempt failed, she just managed to knock Lucy out. which was not what she wanted, she wanted to hear Lucy's screams, she wanted to break Lucy's every being.

Why?

Well because she thought it was fun.

 **sorry for such a short chapter, next one will be longer. I promise.**

 **Until next time my Lovelies.**


	12. Escape? or not

Chapter 12

Normal pov

When Lucy woke up, for the first time, she felt two warm arms around her body and she felt as if she were riding a horse, confused, Lucy opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the bright moon shining down on her face, then she head heavy breathing.

'Where am i?'

She looked to her side and noticed a blurry figure with spiky hair, then the other side she noticed she was moving, fast she could tell by how many trees they were leaving behind.

Lucy wasn't the one who was running, so who was?

Her vision slowly returned as she blinked her eyes a few times. There, unmistakably to her side was Natsu Dragneel. He had been carrying her on his back

"Natsu..?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking.

"Its okay Luce, your safe now." Natsu assured her as he kept running.

"Where are we?"

"Never mind that, you just rest."

Lucy was too tired for her brain to register anything so she just listened and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

xxx

When Lucy opened her eyes she had to closed them again from the blinding light on the roof. While her eyes were closed her other senses increased, the smell wasn't moldy like the way it usually was, it was like freshly opened bandages and rubbing alcohol, beneath her she felt soft cushions and silky sheets, beside her she felt something wet on her arm, to her right she heard the steady beep of a machine and a clip on her finger.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room. When her eyesight returned to normal she noticed beside her was a heart monitor, connected to the monitor was a long chord with a clip on her finger.

She looked to her left, searching for the source of that sticky wetness on her when she saw someone with their head resting on her arm, sleeping, drool pooling out of their mouth and on to her arm.

Down her arm was that same persons fingers intertwined with hers, surprisingly tight for the fact that they were sleeping, Lucy smiled as she tightened her own fingers around theirs.

'Natsu is so cute when he's sleeping'

Lucy closed her eyes just as Natsu turned over and fell to the floor, not wasting a second he stood up again regaining his composure.

Lucy kept her eyes shut, not so as to trick him, but more to shield her eyes from the light.

"Lucy..."

Lucy opened her eyes, squinting from the light.

"Natsu."

Lucy smiled and sat up slowly. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Everyone is outside waiting for you to wake up." he said back.

Without warning Lucy got up and walked to the door.

"Woah Lucy, you sure your okay walking?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, Natsu following behind her.

When she got down the stairs everyone looked up at her, Lucy smiled.

"I'm back."

Lucy expected them to... well, be happy she was back, but their expressions were unreadable.

The whole guild stood up, turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! where are you going?" she yelled running after them. "Come back!" she ran and ran but they just seemed to get further away until they disappeared.

She turned around to find Natsu walking away also.

"No! Please don't leave me!"

Just like the guild, he disappeared too.

Lucy tripped and fell face first into the ground.

When she looked up she was, once again, in that same dark damp stone room, cold and alone.

 **Sudden twist at the end, seems that Lucy was just having another dream... or should I say nightmare.**

 **Thanks for reading my lovelies! Until next chapter!**

 **xo**


	13. Dead

I' **m glad your all liking it so far! it really encourages me to write more. One of you made a request for me to make my chapters longer, I will do my very best to make them so.**

 **Thanks for all your support!**

 **Enjoy my lovelies.**

Chapter 13

Normal pov

Natsu spent almost all of his time on missions where he could try and get information about Lucy's location. Even if it was just a rumor, He wouldn't risk not going to check it out, even if the chance she was there was only a zero percent she was there.

As soon as he came back he went on another job. Barely even taking time to rest up properly.

Natsu had just come back from mission and was heading out for another when Lisanna burst through the doors panting. Everyone looked at her, confused. wondering what was up. but just when back to what they were doing.

"Lu-- cy." Lisanna manged between breaths.

This caught everyones attention and they turned to face her, and some people -like team Natsu- ran up to her.

"What about Lucy?"

"Did you find her?"

"Where is she?"

"Have you seen her?"

Everyone was throwing question after question at her. Some people were cheering thinking she had found Lucy and some people were worried something else was happening and she had not found Lucy.

Lisanna who began to feel overwhelmed by everyone, started crying and curled herself up in a ball on the floor shaking uncontrollably. Mira Jane was beside her in no time and was comforting her and coaxing her into telling her what she had found out.

When Lisanna had finally calmed down a bit, tears still flowing, she started telling them what she found out.

"When I came back from a job I saw a big crowd of people near the big sola tree in the middle of south gate park, so I went to see why there were so many people. While I was pushing my way through the crowd I heard whispers like: 'poor girl' and 'Isn't that a fairy tail mark?' an so on. When I finally pushed my way to the middle I saw a girl.. *sob* she was small and *sob* blonde and had a pink mark on her hand, I couldn't really see what the mark was completely since the body wasn't *sob* in great shape..*sob* sh-she *sob* was *sob* dead *sob* It was Lucy"*Sobs continue*

Everyone stopped cheering and froze. There was a reaction similar to when they heard the news Lucy was missing, but worse.

Erza was standing still, eyes forward and blank. Her face was expressionless, you would almost think she didn't care - almost, If it weren't for those tears filling in her eyes and spilling over her cheek.

Gray backed up till he was out of the crowd in front of Lisanna and started silently crying into his elbow, hiding his face so no one would see his tears. The last thing the master needed was for everyone to break down crying. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, surprising him he looked up. It was Juvia, she was crying but he could tell she was trying to be strong for him and the rest of Fairy tail.

Juvia wrapped her arms around Grays waist and started to rub his back in slow circular motions and humming a sweet song.

"I Know it hurts Gray." she said. "I know.." and continued her little song.

To Juvia's surprise Gray wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crock of her neck and cried even harder. She could feel the vibrations of his muffled sobs. 'Gray must be so sad.. Lucy was like a little sister him..' She thought to herself. 'I need to be strong. especially for Gray.'

Juvia wasn't thinking of her own pain of losing Lucy as much, she was thinking of how much more pain Gray had. How much pain Erza, Natsu and Happy felt. It was true Lucy and Juvia were close even though she was her love rival, but Gray was way closer, his pain was so much greater than her own.

Everyone went on crying or just staring at nothing until a loud crack snapped everyone out of their daze.

There in the middle of the hall was Natsu with his fist right through the floor. His bangs casting shadows over his eyes.

"She's not dead." Natsu whispered. getting up. "She's not dead!" he then yelled than ran out of the guild hall, going where? you could guess.

Natsu ran to South Gate park as fast as his feet would carry him. 'Lucy's not dead. I know its not her! I'll prove its somebody else!'

When he reached the park he smelt Lucy's scent and smashed his way through the crowd knocking over everyone in his path.

In the center of the crowd was a small and fragile looking girl with blonde hair. Her body was in bad condition and on her right hand was a pink mark.

Natsu doubled over backwards falling to the ground, his breath caught in his throat and he felt as if someone was grabbing his heart and squeezing. His brain was going 100 thoughts per second as her familar rose bath oil mixed with her natural vanilla scent entered his nostrils. If Natsu was thinking straight he would have noticed that something was off..

"She's.." Natsu said aloud, eyes widening.

"Dead..."

xxx

When Lucy opened her eyes she saw those same blue ones looking back down at her.

Lucy got up as much as she could with her various cuts and brusies and shuffled as far back as she could.

"Guess what?" Lisanna said with that same wicked smile.

Lucy didn't answer and just looked away.

"Your never going to get out of here. Your never going to be found."

at this Lucy couldn't help but react

"Natsu and Team Erza will find me! they won't stop looking for me! And when they find me I'm going to tell them who did this to me and your going to spent the rest of your life in prison!"

Lisanna just laughed. "Oh honey, they're never going to find you. You wanna know why? because they think your dead."

Lucy looked up her eyes wide with fear. They stopped looking? they thought she was dead? will she ever escape here? was it her fate to die here in this room alone? Lucy's thoughts were disrupted when Lisanna continued to talk.

"And when I comfort Natsu and be there for him he'll soon forget about you and start to love me. You will just be a distant memory of the past.."

 **Thank You everyone for reading. I really hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **Was this chapter long enough? want longer and juicier chapters? well please review.**

 **~Star0Dragon0Slayer**


	14. chapter 14

**A/N**

 **Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, I was trying to make this chapter as long as my first few chapters.. Confused about how the Dragon slayers can't tell it wasn't Lucy? well just keep reading and find out. Thanks for all the support my Lovelies, Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Normal pov

When Lisanna left the room Lucy just realized that she was completely naked. Screaming slightly, she covered herself the best she could. A minute later a young woman walked into the room with a small bag, not younger than Lucy, just a few years older.

Lucy assumed she was carrying some kind of torture tools so she shuffled herself back as far as the chains would go and covered her head with her hands like a frightened child.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to heal your more serious wounds and I have clothes for you." the woman said as she crouched down and opened her bag.

There was shorts a ugly skirt and a tank top and a T-shirt in the bag.

"I saw you before." Lucy said remembering when she saw someone drop food off for her.

"Yes. I'm the one who has to feed you, and heals you if you sustain a serious injury, _She_ doesn't want you to die... right now and anything else that doesn't involve torture.."

"Are you working for Lisanna willingly?" Lucy asked.

"No. She has my family hostage." The woman said looking down at the ground, but she shook it off thinking that if she doesn't do what she was told quick her family would suffer. "If you promise not to run I can unlock the chains for you to change into the shorts instead of putting the skirt over your head."

Lucy nodded. "I won't run, I can't even walk. But If I did, your family would probably suffer."

The woman then unlocked each leg and healed her deeper cuts enough that they wouldn't get infected and let Lucy change into the shorts, then the shirt and locked her up again.

Lucy felt way better after the woman healed her cuts mostly. Now that she thought about it, she was so concerned about that fact that she was naked when she woke up that she wasn't thinking about _why_ she was naked.

"Why was I naked?" Lucy asked the woman worried about the answer.

The woman looked away. "She used your clothes and put them on another dead girl with your petite figure and blonde hair. She wasn't in good shape so they wouldn't be able to tell who it was by looking at her face. She said that the clothes you had on would smell like you and the Dragon Slayers would think it was you because of your scent."

' _They had Natsu smell her and confirm it is me?'_

"I'm sorry I have to go.. sorry..but I will have to come back.." the woman said as she hurriedly packed the rest of her stuff and and started leaving.

"It it a bad thing you have to come back?" Lucy asked. She enjoyed the companysince she hadn't saw anyone else but her

"Yes it is. Remember what I told you?"

Then without another word she ran out of the roo _m._

'No.. no no no.. not again.!' Lucy started shaking and crying. Too concerned about the torture, Lucy forgot about what it meant that even Natsu thought it was Lucy's body.

xxx half an hour earlier

Natsu had been in Lucy's apartment since he saw Lucy's body in the park. He felt a mixture of emotions like, anger, frustration, sadness and a pain he couldn't quite understand.

A part of him wanted to track down the one who did that to Lucy and kill them, no.. he wanted them to suffer a fate _worse_ than death. And another part of him wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but the tears just wouldn't come.

Natsu was lying in Lucy's bed just staring into space, without a thought in his head. Not even hearing a single knock that came from Lucy's door.

The person at the door got really impatient and walked in slowly.

"Natsu are you here? Its Lisanna." Lisanna said snapping Natsu out of his daze.

Lisanna walked over to Natsu and sat down on the bed beside him and put her hand on his back trying to comfort him.

He looked at Lisanna but didn't _really_ see her.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lisanna asked while rubbing his back.

Natsu pushed her arm away and got up.

"Am I okay?" Natsu asked, his temper rising. "Am I okay??" Natsu repeated shouting. "How the hell do you think I am?"

Lisanna backed away shocked, Natsu had gotten annoyed with her and acted _slightly_ mean but he had _never_ yelled at her.

"I'm... sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant to say are you _going to be_ okay?"

"Leave me alone Lisanna."

"Bu-." Lisanna started.

"Get out!" Natsu yelled.

"Ill come back when you have calmed down a bit.." Lisanna said before she turned and ran out of Lucy's apartment.

 **xxx back to the original time**

 _No...No No no... Not again.'_ Lucy thought as she curled herself into a ball and started crying.

A few minutes later Lisanna walked into the room, and she looked pissed.

"Well, Lucy, I'm feeling a bit depressed...and angry, and the sound of your screams just might be the therapy I need." Lisanna said and smiled maliciously.

Too weak to fight back, Lisanna easily cuffed Lucy to the ceiling so she would be hanging inches off the ground.

"Now, now.. where to start?"

Lucy was scared, but sometimes she had outbursts of courage. Some days Lucy would feel slightly more hopeful and not as afraid of Lisanna, but today was different, today Lucy was terrified.

Lucy wasn't thinking about anything except the pain that would soon come. She wasn't thinking about Natsu or Fairy Tail, just the pain that Lisanna would continue to inflict upon her.

"Please just let me go." Lucy sobbed. "I swear I won't go back to Fairy Tail, Ill leave town and never come back."

"Oh, but what would be the fun of that?" Lisanna said as she cut horizontally along Lucy's leg. "How about I'll see how many cuts you can take before you pass out, hmm? That sounds like it will put me in a better mood."

Lucy screamed as the warm blood ran down her legs and dripped onto the floor.

"One.." Lisanna said as she pulled the knife away from Lucy's leg. Lisanna brought the knife up to Lucy's arm and cut across her upper arm.

"Two."

Her other arm. "Three." Her thigh. "Four."

Blood had already began to pool under Lucy's.

Her face started turning white as her blood drained away from her body. Too weak and tired to scream after five deep cuts Lucy's vision was clouded with darkness and she passed out.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Lisanna said. "I'll pace myself better next time so she won't pass out so quickly. You, lady, heal her enough that she doesn't die but not anymore than that or you'll regret it."

Lisanna leaves In a better despite that fact that Lucy passed out not too long after she started.

Not even noticing how much blood had gotten on to her clothes, she heads home.

"Mira Jane and Elfman probably won't be home till later so I won't have to go though the trouble of showering here."

When Lisanna got into the house she heard foot steps and then Elfman and Mira appeared. They had worried expressions but when they saw her they became downright terror but slight relief and Lisanna had no idea why.

"Oh Lisanna where were you??"

"We were so worried."

"Why are you both so worried?" Lisanna asked.

"Youre covered in blood and you ask why we are worried?? and When you said you would be back from a job this morning and weren't we were worried you got kidnapped!" Mira exclaimed starting to cry.

"I never want the same thing that happened to Lucy happen to you." Mira said as she hugged Lisanna tightly.

A few seconds later Elfman joined the hug.

"Yeah Lisanna."

"How did you get covered in blood?" Mira asked as she looked around Lisanna for any wounds.

"Uhh... a wild animal attacked me for some reason.." Lisanna said. Saying the first cover she could think of.

"Mira I'm okay really.. I just need a shower and get cleaned up."

"Okay." Mira said sniveling and wiping her eyes.

Lisanna hugged them both and started walking away to shower.

"Oh yeah Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind cleaning up all the blood that I accidentally tracked here. I don't want anyone to worry."

Unaware of the real reason why Lisanna wanted the blood cleaned up Mira said she will.

' _That was a close one.'_

 **Well thats chapter 14**

 **hope you all like it**

~Star0Dragon0Slayer~ xo


	15. Chapter 14 5

**A/N**

 **To all the haters**

 **I'd advise that you just don't read a story if you don't like it, that's what I do, Don't criticize everyone else's work because it doesn't rise to your expectations. Anyone has a right to write or read anything they like, not everyone is going to like the exact same things as you.**

 **Anyway .. heres** Chapter 14.5

Normal pov

Lisanna had tried to comfort Natsu many times since that day, but every time she got near him and mentioned 'death' or 'moving on' or anything of the sort, Natsu would explode, he would yell at her to leave and storm away.

'It had only been _2_ weeks since Lucy's 'death' so maybe I should leave him alone for a while..'

So lisanna waited. For months she waited until she thought the time was right.

"Today will be the day Natsu realizes his love for me." Lisanna said as she walked to guild hall.


	16. chapter 15

**Hey my lovelies. I know Its been a while since I last updated, I've been real busy with some of my other stories.** **Any Naruto fans reading this I have a new fic you might want to check out It Dead Man's Cove.** **anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

Lisanna strode into the guild hall and plopped herself onto a stool right next to Natsu.

"Good morning Natsu."

"Oh. Hi Lisanna. Morning." Natsu said not even looking up, he was too distracted by the food that he was picking at.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." she said, blushing slightly.

"Okay. What is it?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna looked around the hall and saw all her guild mates doing there own thing, but still not wanting the others hear, not yet.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Okay." Natsu said, following Lisanna to the doors. He didn't understand what was so 'private' that they had to leave the guild hall for, but decided not to say anything. She lead him to the side of the guild hall where no one would see, then stopped, her back still facing him.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

Lisanna slowly turned around to face Natsu. Her cheeks a light pink as she approached him and stood only about five inches away. Too close for comfort.

"I love you Natsu." and without another word she closed her eyes and crashed her lips on his. She waited for him to return the kiss but it never happened. Instead she felt him rip away from her. When she opened her eyes she saw Natsu standing there wiping his lips.

"I don't love you Lisanna, like a sister maybe, I love Lucy more than anything, I'm never going love any but Lucy, I'm sorry Lisanna."

Lisanna looked at him, tears coming to her eyes, angry tears.

"Lucy's dead Natsu, she's dead! You can't keep on loving a dead girl! But you can love me." Lisanna stepped closer to Natsu but he immediately backed away.

He couldn't believe what she was saying. How can she say that he should just forget Lucy. He was angry with himself for not knowing he loved her before she died and now Lisanna is telling him he should forget. He didn't accept it. Lucy was dead and Lisanna is trying to use the fact that she is dead to her advantage.

Natsu looked at her, she was unbelievable. She looked angry and confused, tears were running down her face. Then she started running. He watched her disappear behind the buildings of Magnolia, not even trying to catch up to her, he stood there.

Natsu stood there for who knows how long, a minute? An hour? I don't know. But soon he was walking home, along the dirt trail in between hundreds of cedar, spruce, evergreen and pine trees. The wind howled in his ears as he slowly made his way up the few steps to his door. When he was inside, he didn't take a thing off while he threw himself down on his couch. Not long after, he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

xXx

Natsu walked into the guild hall and made his way to the bar to order some breakfast. He was extra hungry this morning since he hadn't eaten much last night. Natsu sat on his now usual spot, it used to be Lucy's.

While he was waiting for Mira come from the back of the bar he saw Lisanna walk behind the bar and place some dirty dishes down. When she saw Natsu she walked up to him sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, Natsu?"

"hmm?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday.."

Natsu didn't answer.

"I know this won't make it up to you but, I'll get you something, on me. Okay?"

"Okay." he said. Trying not to start up another fight. He hadn't tried to pick a fight since Lucy went missing, and then..

Lisanna left to prepare his meal for him. A few minutes later she came back with his food and a cup of water. After she placed it down in front of him she smiled and said "Enjoy!"

He looked at his plate, it looked absolutely delicious. Not to say that he wasn't still mad at her, she really knew how to cook. Though there was this feint smell of something rotten coming from it.

"Uh, Lisanna. It kind of smells rotten." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that, its just some fermented ingredients that I added for more flavor."

"Oh, okay."

Just as he was about to take a bite, he heard a voice yell "Stop!!" It was Mira. Everyone dropped there food and beverage and stared up at Mira.

"What?" Everyone shouted in union.

"Something smells kind of funny." Mira said going around and collecting everyone plates and cups. "I think some of the uh, rat poison spilled so I dont want to take any chance of you all getting sick.."

"What we don't have any-" Wakaba started

"SILENCE!" Mira yelled in her Satan Soul take over voice.

"Okay, Okay."

"Sorry I'll have to clean out the cellar before serving anything else today."

After Mira collect all of the dishes from each of her friends she took them to behind the bar where no one was and checked through only Natsu's plate. She knew that smell anywhere, it was poison, and not rat poison. They don't even have any rats.

She didn't make Natsu's plate, Lisanna did. Even after Lisanna's and Natsu's little rendezvous she never thought Lisanna would do something so evil.

Yeah, Mira knew about that, she saw the whole thing. Tears came to her eyes and she put the pieces together in her head.

"Mira are you okay?" Elfman asked as he approached Mira.

She quickly wiped her eyes. "Yes. everything is going to be fine."

"What do you mean going to be?"

"Excuse me Elfman, I need to talk to the Master."

Mira excused herself and headed to the Masters office, unaware that Natsu was listening.

When she got to Makarov's office she knocked lightly then walked in.

"Master?" She asked.

"What is it Mira?"

Tears came to Mira's eyes and spilled over her cheeks and she shook her head over and over again. Her hand covered her mouth so no one would hear her sobs.

The master said nothing, his eyebrows furrowed together.

She had told the Master what she saw yesterday between Natsu and Lisanna, just to let him know and yesterday the master told her his suspicions. Ever since Lisanna had come back, things have been really weird, how the whole guild completely ignored Lucy and gave all their attention to Lisanna and when they started to talk to Lucy again she mysteriously disappears, and then she 'dies'. And then yesterday when Lisanna told Natsu about her feelings and that he can love her now since Lucy is dead and when Natsu rejects her she tires to poison him, it was all coming together now.

Makarov knew that Lisanna had changed since they last saw her, its like her time in Edolas only fueled her obsession of Natsu. She didn't come back completely sane.

After Natsu denied Lisanna she became thinking only out of jealous rage, like ' _If I can't have him, no one can.'_

"Stay here Mira. I'm going to bring Lisanna up." Makarov said as he left his office.

A few minutes later Lisanna and Makarov came back and He closed the door behind him, all of them still unaware of Natsu's presences.

Makarov looked at Lisanna with serious eyes.

"Was it you who hurt Lucy? did you kill her?" Mira asked still crying.

Lisanna looked at Mira "Why do you think I would ever hurt Lucy?" she asked starting to tear up herself.

Makarov could tell she was telling the truth through her eyes but they were not innocent, they had an intense evil to them that he never saw before. True that she had not killed Lucy he knew she had something to do with it weather she admitted it or not.

"If you didn't kill her then where is she." Makarov knew he sounded ridiculous but still he pushed on.

"I don't know what your talking about." Lisanna cried "S-she's dead we f-found her body in the p-park." Lisanna stuttered.

Makarov became angry and his eyes glowed a bright yellow and his body began to grow in size also.

"Don't test me child."

Lisanna immediately stopped crying wiped her eyes and said. "How'd you find out?" Lisanna said.

He ignored Lisanna's question.

' _she's really alive still, I thought for sure she'd be dead after what she tried to do to Natsu.'_ Mira thought _._

Where is she?" the master asked, slight malice creeping into his voice.

"Dont worry your poor Lucy is still alive. But if you try to do anything to expose me or turn me into the magic counsel you can just forget it. Lucy is as good as dead if anything happens to me."

Before anyone had a chance to speak again there came a huge boom and in a flash there were two huge holes in the wall with burn marks scorching up the walls and Lisanna was gone.

Another huge crash came from downstairs in the main hall then shouts and yells.

"Ahhhh." Lisanna screamed in her now innocent voice.

"Natsu!!" Erza yelled. Her voice filled with rage. "What are you doing?!"

 **Well I think thats it for chapter 15. I am hoping to update within 2 weeks or so. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Exposed

**Hey everyone! thanks for sticking with me while I was gone, I've been really busy with personal matters. Hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Beware horribly written fight scene coming up.**

 _"Natsu!" Erza yelled. Her voice filled with rage. "What are you doing?!"_

She watched as Lisanna flew straight into a wall with enough force to leave cracks in the bricks before falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

Lisanna pushed herself up until she was sitting on her knees. Tears were falling from her eyes when she looked up.

There was blood dripping down the corner of her mouth as she spoke,

"Natsu, w-what are you d-doing?"

Natsu ignored her completely as he walked towards her, flames engulfed his fist.

Erza stepped between Lisanna and Natsu before he could get any closer.

"Get out of my way Erza." Natsu snarled.

His voice was seething with rage.

"Tell me what you're doing."

"I said out of my way!" Natsu yelled charging forward, flames engulfing his hands as he brought his fist to Erza's face as fast and as hard as he could. Before she had the chance to dodge his attack she lost her balance on a piece of rubble and was struck. Erza flew through the wall and disappeared from sight under the rubble.

Natsu once again started in towards Lisanna. But when he was just a few feet in front of her, he was hit unexpectedly by Elfman. The blow knocked him off his feet since he wasn't expecting it but he quickly recovered.

"A real man would never hit a girl!" Just as Elfman finishes his sentence Natsu ripped his eyes from Lisanna and glared at him.

The malice in Natsu's eyes struck fear deep down in the hearts of his fellow guildmates. Though they knew he could never, would never hurt them, it still scared them to see their guildmate and friend have such a terrifying look.

Before another interruption could occur he sped toward Lisanna. before anyone could stop him he had Lisanna pinned against the brick wall by her neck.

"What have you done with her!" Natsu bellows, mere inches from her face. Lisanna pulled away from his face as far as she could and shut her eyes in fear of what was to come.

"What do you mean? Who's 'her'?" Natsu heard someone say, he wasn't sure who said it. Normally he could have easily tell who it was, but he was too blinded by rage to care.

"Calm down Natsu.. just put her down, let's talk about this... no need for violence.." Another unknown voice said.

"I I don't know what you're talking about." Lisanna whimpered.

"YOUR LYING! I HEARD YOU CONFESS TO GRAMPS!"

"I I re-really don't know.." Lisanna sobbed.

"What have you done with Lucy?! Where is she?!"

Everyone went silent at the mention of Lucy's name, they just stared at Natsu with confused looks on their faces

"Natsu, Lucy is dead... just put Lisanna down and we can talk about... this," Gray said as he started to slowly make his way closer towards Natsu and Lisanna. When Natsu noticed Gray getting closer he tightened his grip on Lisannas throat causing her to thrash around and gasp for air.

'I've never seen Natsu like this before.' Gray thought, 'Something is wrong, Natsu would never hurt a friend without a reason. it has to be a pretty good reason for him to be acting like this.'

"Natsu, you have to explain to us what is going on or we cant help you. Just put her down and explain... Okay?" This time it was Wendy who spoke. She was about to try to talk to him again when he shouted,

"Lisanna has her!'

"She has who?" Wendy asked calmly.

"She has Lucy!"

"Lisanna cant have Lucy... because she is dead. I saw her body myself."

"No! No that wasn't her!"

Wendy was crying as she spoke, the pain all too fresh in her mind. Lucy was just like an older sister to her.

"You're not the only one who wants to believe she is alive! All of us lost her, not just you!" Wendy yelled. Caught off guard by what Wendy said, Natsu loosened his hold on Lisanna for a moment but then tightened it again.

"She _is_ alive! Lisanna even admitted it!"

"I'm sorry, but Lucy is dead... Just please put me down Natsu." LIsanna cried.

Just then there was a blood-curdling scream. When everyone looked back to see what was going on, they saw Mira crouched down on the floor with her hands covering her ears and her eyes snapped shut which temporarily stop the flow of tears.

"Stop!" Mira cried, "Just stop!"

"She knows wher-"

"Not you." Mira cut him off as she stood up and started heading Natsus way.

"Stop this Lisanna. You can't act innocent anymore... We already know." Mira said in the saddest most pain filled voice Natsu had heard her speak with. But her sadness was soon replaced with anger. Mira walked straight up to where Natsu was holding Lisanna and,

A loud smack echoed through the Guildhall.

"How could you?" She asked.

"Sis..." Lisanna started,

Mira turned around and let her back face Lisanna as more tears welled in her eyes. "Don't." was all she said.

Suddenly there was chaos when everything Natsu and Mira said sank in. The whole guild went from shock to rage in the blink of an eye.

 _Lucy was not dead. Lisanna kidnapped her._

Lisanna suddenly burst out laughing, but it was not her usual sweet laugh. this laugh was filled with evil.

"Woah Natsu, I'm impressed. I would never have thought you would figure it out. But I guess you're full of surprises." Lisanna said as she brought her hand up to Natsu's face and grabbed his chin and caressed his face with her thumb. "That's what I love about you."

Natsu grabbed her wrist and moved it away from his face and said with a look of pure hatred, "I will never love you Lisanna."

Without any warning, Lisanna used her transformation magic and changed her appearance to look like Lucy, but not the Lucy that they had seen last, she transformed into the way Lucy looked when Lisanna saw her last. Lucy's hair was no longer a rich gold color but a mustard yellow color and lost its shine, he eyes were in the same state, her once beautiful chocolate eyes were now a dull brown and looked like she lost any hope of being rescued. but that was not all, her body was thin and frail looking with cuts and bruises everywhere, her once full, soft lips were now so dry her lips were split. Her clothes were dirty and worn out and covered little of her body.

"Lucy..." Natsu's hand loosened almost all the way when he saw the state that Lucy was in then quicker than not his grip was back to how it was. "What have you done to Lucy!" Natsu yelled as his entire body was engulfed in flames."You hurt her!" If he wasn't already in a full-blown rage he was now.

"Where is she?!" Natsu bellowed raising his flame-covered fist.

"If anything happens to me Lucy is as good as dead."

"She has to be near for Lisanna to have easy access. Spread out and find her!" Master Makarov commanded. Immediately everyone started heading out, even though they already searched for her many times, they would look again they would look as many times it took to find her, they wouldn't give up, not when they knew she was alive.

"You'll never find her." Lisanna said, "No one but me could ever find her."

'Where no one but her could ever find her...' Natsu thought, the realization hit him like a brick, 'That's it!' without further warning Natsu dropped Lisanna and ran out of the Guildhall.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed Natsu and flew off.

"Wait!" Wendy yelled at them.

"Wendy." Makarov said, "Find Gajeel and go after him."

"What about Lisanna?" Wendy asked.

"I'll worry about her, you hurry."

Without another word, Wendy and Charle left the guild to find Gajeel and go after them.


	18. Chapter 17

"Happy!" Natsu called as he started to run outside the Guildhall.

"Aye!" Happy replied as he used his magic and sprout his wings, as soos as he was in the air, Happy swooped down and grabbed the back of Natsu's vest, after He confirmed he had a firm grip on Natsu, he flew out the door and went straight up to give Natsu a bird's eye view of the entire town of Magnolia. Natsu's eyes quickly scanned the town before he yelled,

"Higher, Happy!" Happy quickly responded by flying Natsu higher into the sky so the outskirts of the town were visible. He quickly spotted a large forest not too far from the outside of Magnolia.

"There!" Natsu said he pointed in the direction of the forest.

"Isn't that…" Happy started to say

"Yeah." Natsu said "Shes in ' The Forest of Lost Souls'. Hurry Happy, max speed! "

"Aye, sir!"

Magnolia was a blur beneath them as they soared through the sky. When they were only a few meters away from the forest Happy landed. Natsu didn't waste a second as he rushed forward.

The mouth of the forest was dark despite it being a clear sunny day. The forest was thick with bushes and trees leaving only one clear opening despite the large mass of the forest. You could look down either side of the forest and not be able to see the end of it, you could walk the perimeter of the forest and never reach the same point at which you started no matter how hard you tried. Of course, it was just an illusion, just magic, it had to end somewhere, somewhere in this world anyway. There were rumors that once you enter the forest you cross over to a different dimension entirely – a different world. But unlike when Lucy summons her spirits they pass through a gate which acts as a barrier between the two worlds, in this case, there is no gate stopping anyone from passing through. A dimension in which the forest really does never end. But these are just rumors, there is no proof they are true. The only thing they knew for certain was once you enter you never come back out unless perhaps you were Lisanna.

The rip between dimension was caused long ago by a spell that went wrong, though no one really knows what the caster was trying to accomplish when he cast the spell.

Since the caster used black magic locals refer to as a curse rather than a failed attempt at casting a spell.

The mouth of the forest, dark and eerie, practically dared them to enter. Natsu was only steps away when Happy called,

"Wait!"

Natsu stopped and turned back.

"What's wrong Happy? Come on!"

"The Forest of Lost Souls."

"What?" Natsu deadpanned.

"The Forest of Lost Souls." Happy repeated. "They don't call it that for nothing. Everyone who has entered the forest has never come back out again."

"What are you trying to say Happy?"

"What I'm trying to say is that we can't go barging in without a plan. What good would we be to Lucy if we got lost?"

"We aren't going to get lost."

"What if we go in too far and you cant find any scent to lead us out?"

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment before saying,

"I can follow your scent out. If you walk I can follow your scent back out, but we will have to find Lucy quickly, too long and your scent will disappear."

Instead of Happy's usual 'aye' he just nodded

"Let's get going."

"Aye."

The two boys marched off into the forest, darkness swallowing them whole. The wind whistled through the trees causing them to create unearthly sounds as the leaves rustled together. He was probably just imagining it, but Happy swore he heard something laugh, maybe it was just the trees mocking them for entering. Happy looked up at his best friend/adopted father, his face was intense and his eyes were full of determination. If Natsu heard the sound, he didn't show it.

* * *

Lucy shivered, the hard damp room she was kept in seemed to be getting colder each day. There was no doubt in her mind that winter was approaching, if not already here, she was just glad that winters in Magnolia weren't half as cold as other places in Fiore. If she was even in Magnolia anymore.

She rubbed her bare arms trying to generate some warmth, the clothes she was wearing did little to keep her warm, a pair of small ugly brown shorts and a ragged white - now grayish brown - tank top. Her toes were in the process of turning blue from the cold, she could say the same about her fingers and most likely her lips too. If the temperature continues to drop as it has the past few days, she would definitely get hypothermia and freeze to death.

Lisanna hadn't been coming as frequently as she used to and didn't bother with the fog anymore, but it wasn't like she needed to, Lucy had a nightmare everytime she closed her eyes, a peaceful sleep was a luxury she hadn't had in months.

Her guildmates thought she was dead, she was never going to be rescued. 'Death.' Lucy thought, she wouldn't mind that at all... maybe she could freeze to death and die peacefully in her sleep. If she wasn't going to be saved she would much rather die than stay in this miserable cage of hers any longer...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the creaking of her 'cell' door opening. A young woman entered the room was a tray with a few bread ends and a cup of water. When the woman placed the tray down Lucy dug in, eating right away. She no longer refused the food now that she knew she wasn't going to be rescued. She was also uncertain of the next time she would get to eat, Lisanna was unpredictable when it came to Lucy meals, sometimes she would get to eat every second day and sometimes she would go a week without food or water. Lucy would much rather freeze and die in her sleep than starve to death.

Lucy was quiet waiting for the woman to leave, last time the woman spoke to her, she was punished. But instead of leaving, the woman placed a hand on her shoulder causing Lucy to look up, then she wrapped her arms around Lucy's frail body. Lucy was shocked and couldn't move. When the woman pulled away Lucy just blankly stared at her.

Lucy was just about to say something when the woman pulled a pair of wool socks and mittens out her back pocket and handed them to Lucy.

"Stay warm." The woman offered a small, sad smile, "Don't lose that same hope you had when we first met. Don't lose the spark that makes you, you." Then she was gone.

Lucy looked at the garments the woman gave her, smiling as a tear escaped her eyes "Hope." she said out loud, "How could I possibly have any hope..."

* * *

Lisanna looked up at Master Makarov, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"You just had to expose me, now you've gone and sealed Lucy fate." Lisanna pulled a small communication lacrima out of her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand. "As soon as this lacrima breaks, Lucy will die. My servants will immediately be notified and she will be disposed of."

"Stop this Lisanna," Makarov warned.

Lisanna raised her hand and then threw the small lacrima across the room. The Master was quick to respond and went to the where the lacrima was headed and reached out his hand to catch it, it barely grazed his fingertips and crashed onto the ground behind him.

"Lisanna!" Makarov started to say, but when he looked to find her, she was gone.

"Find her quickly Natsu...Before its too late."


	19. chapter 18

"Dammit!" Lisanna yelled when she got to her house. If and when the rest of the guild realized that she had escaped they wouldn't think to check her house because they would think it would be a too obvious place to hide, it would be the last place they checked. Lisanna ran to her room and began rummaging through her desk and drawers until she found what she was looking for, it was a small communication lacrima. She quickly activated it. When she saw the man on the other end she yelled

"Kill her! We've been exposed! Kill her now and dispose of her body!"

"Yes, Mistress. Any death preferences?" The man asked.

"No!" Lisanna screamed, "Just hurry, I think Natsu found out where she is being kept!."

"Yes, Mistress." the man said before deactivating it.

"Dammit! How could I be such a fool! I was sure no one would find out!"

Lisanna was so sure no one would ever find out, that she had no plan for if somebody did find out. She acted calm and cool in front of the guild but really she was a raging mess, she had no idea what to do it was only so long she could hide, especially from a dragon slayers nose.

Lucy was staring blankly at the cement wall in front of her, though don't be mistaken, her mind was anything but blank. She kept thinking of hope. Hope was a big part of what made Lucy, Lucy, but lately, she wasn't herself, she used to be a believer, but Lisanna seemed to have stomped out any spark of hope she had left.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the same young woman burst into the room for the second time today. She had a worried look written all over her face and she was carrying a small cup with steam coming from it. There was a sweet aroma coming from the cup. The woman rushed over to Lucy placed the cup down and pulled her legs away from her chest and fumbled with the keys as she quickly tried to unlock Lucy chains. She was shocked and speechless for a moment as her mind processed what she was seeing. When the woman was done unchaining her she finally realized what was going on,

"Are you... releasing me?" Lucy asked stunned, bracing herself for the answer.

"Yes." the woman said as she handed the cup to Lucy, "Hurry and drink this, it should give you strength."

Lucy couldn't breathe for a moment, her heart beat in her throat. Can this actually be true? Was she really getting out of here after months of torture? Or was it another one of her dreams that she was being rescued but then she wakes back up in that cold damp cell. She already had enough trouble figuring out if she was awake or not. But just like always, she goes along with it no matter how much she knows it was most likely just a dream.

Lucy didn't question her and drank all the contents of the cup quickly, it was warm but not hot. The woman grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her from the ground and put her arm over her own shoulder to steady Lucy since her ankles didn't look like they could carry her weight right away. Her ankles were rubbed raw and red from the blood and purple from the bruising.

"Why are you helping me escape? won't you family be hurt if she finds out that you helped me escape?" Lucy was too worried about what would happen to this woman's family than escaping.

"She's going to kill you, she just told him to kill you immediately!"

"What about your family?" Lucy asked again, she didn't want anyone hurt because of her, they might even be killed too.

"They are dead..." The woman said sadly, "They died of hypothermia last night."

Lucy's eyes widened when she said that, _'she's helping me because she has nothing to lose.'_ Lucy started to cry, tears seemed to come easily since she was locked away here.

"How do you know he's coming?" Lucy asked, Trying to stop her tears. She was being saved, so why was she crying?

She was scared. She was absolutely terrified.

Or maybe she was crying because she knew it was too good to be true?

"How do you know?" Lucy whispered.

The woman started to explain.

 **Flashback**

" _Kill her!" The woman heard Lisannas voice in the other room. "Kill her now! We've been exposed! Kill her now and dispose of her body!"_

 _"Yes, Mistress. Any death preferences?" the man asked._

 _"No!" she screamed, "Just hurry! I think Natsu had found out where she is!"_

 _The woman's eyes widened and without a second thought she slowly closed the door and chained the handle to the wall so he couldn't be able to get out easily and she would have more time. She grabbed the little jar she was examining before, it read **Angel's Trumpet** and poured some of its content into a pot of recently boiled water stirred it and poured a small mug, grabbed her keys and ran in the direction of Lucy's cell. _

_'If I get her out and give her a head start maybe her friend will find her before **he** does.' _

**Flashback ends**

When the woman finished explaining it she started to pull Lucy to the door.

"Wait, they know I'm alive?" Lucy asked. Her tears slowing.

"Yes." The woman said, "If what I heard was right. She said there was someone who had figured out where you are."

"Who was it?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"I can't remember the name. But we don't have time for this we need to go before **he** breaks loose."

And without another word the woman pulled Lucy out the door. The hallway outside her cell was dimly lit by flickering fluorescent lights on the roof. It was a longer hallway then Lucy expected, but she kept her mouth shut too busy thinking about her friends, they knew she was alive and they were coming for her. She felt like breaking down completely but knew there was no time for that, there would be time for that after she was saved. 'If she was saved...' a voice in the back of her said.

They finally came to a large door at the end of the hall and the woman unlocked it then yanked it open, behind the door was a latter that went straight up for about four meters.

"Quickly!" The woman said as she pushed Lucy towards the latter, "Climb and go straight ahead where you come out and stay that way."

"Aren't you coming?" Lucy asked.

"No.," she said. "I'll hold him off so you have more time."

"But he'll kill you if you try to stop him!"

The woman offered a small sad smile, just like the one she'd seen not too long before.

"I don't have anything to live for."

"Have hope!" Lucy said, "Youll find something to live for!" Lucy protested tears leaving her eyes.

The woman smiled more genuinely at her words before she slammed the door shut and locked it so Lucy couldn't get back in.

"Go!" the woman yelled, then she ran from the door.

Lucy cried while banging on the door,

"NO!" she wailed.

"No.."

After a few minutes, Lucy turned and climbed up the latter, sobbing,

"I'm sorry..I'm so grateful to you. Thank you, thank you!" Lucy stumbled over her words, caught in the crossfire of her mixed emotions.

Lucy knew that if the man got through the door it meant the woman was dead, and her sacrifice would be for nothing if Lucy didn't escape.

Lucy had trouble getting to her feet when she reached the top, she stumbled around trying to gain her balance before she finally could stand. She started limping in the direction the woman had told her. Her tears wouldn't stop as she sobbed out 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' but she kept going on, her tears almost froze to her face. The sky was mostly hidden behind the thickness of the treetops above her, it was mostly dark but she was used to it. The air was cold and crisp and it stung her skin, but she just kept going, she wouldn't let that woman's sacrifice be in vain.

Lucy suddenly got a dizzy spell and toppled onto the ground, slicing her arm open in the process, and started choking on some bile, when she managed to stand back up her vision was blurry and everything around her was spinning. Everything she saw looked distorted, but she kept on going, not even sure if she was still going the right way. As she stumbled on, the blood leaking from her wound dripped down her arm leaving a trail of red behind her.

Lucy heard loud cackling laughter boom through the forest. It was so loud she had to cover her ears, she saw the birds abandon their nest and soar in the sky above her. When suddenly all the birds were aiming straight for her, she started to run as fast as her legs would carry her, which wasn't very fast since she had barely used her legs in the past few months.

While she ran she tripped on a root and landed roughly on the cold frozen ground littered with twigs. Her vision was clouded with darkness as she tried to stay conscious. The last thing she saw was snow softly hitting the ground, then she blacked out.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I would've posted yesterday but wouldn't work on my smart phone or computer. Anyway, Angels Trumpet is a real thing. If your wondering what it was, its a highly toxic flower if it is ingested straight or but more diluted if brewed into a tea. It can cause delirium, hallucinations and euphoria actually but can also cause death if it is potent enough.**


	20. chapter 19

LL Chapter 19

Fairy Tail had only just begun to search for Lucy when a certain lightning Dragon Slayer and his followers returned from a recent mission. When they saw the entire guild throughout Magnolia, seemingly looking for something, they wasted no time in getting back to the Guildhall for some answers. From the serious expressions everyone was wearing, something very serious was going on.

When Laxus and the Thunder Legion entered the Guildhall they weren't surprised to see the inside in ruins, they might've been surprised if they didn't see the big gaping hole in the wall as they approached the Guildhall.

"Old man! what's going on?" Laxus asked the man sitting cross-legged on the railing of the second floor.

Makarov snapped his head in the direction of Laxus's voice.

"Laxus! Your back!" He yelled. "I need you to find Lisanna and bring her back here immediately! Gajeel and Wendy are already on their way to help Natsu find Lucy so your the only one who can catch Lisanna's scent."

Laxus was beyond confused. What the hell was the crazy old man talking about? Find Lisanna and bring her back? Find Lucy? Lucy was long since dead. Did he want them to find her grave? That's ridiculous! They already knew she was up at the grave yard beside Kardia Cathedral. So why? He must be missing something. None of the solutions that crossed his mind made any sense.

"Master, What's going on? Why does Laxus need to bring Lisanna here? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Freed asked.

"And Lucy..." Evergreen started, faltering with her words slightly before they came back full throttle, "She's dead! So what do you mean Natsu is looking for her?!"

"There's no time to explain. all I can say is Lucy is alive. She has been alive the whole time and Lisanna is the one that kidnapped her and hidden her away for months. And now that we know that it was lisanna she plans to kill Lucy. So you need to find her before she can harm Lucy. I will explain more after, but you must find her. Now go!"

"Yes, Master!" Freed answered.

"I expect a better explanation when I get back." Laxus said as he walked out the guildhall doors, the Thunder Legion following close behind.

XxX

"We need to go faster Carla!" The blue haired dragon slayer said as they soared over Magnolia looking for Gajeel. It had only been a few minutes but Wendy felt that she had been searching for hours, But I guess worry could do that to you.

"I'm trying Wendy! Please calm down, we will find him."

"Sorry Carla, I'm just worried that we will be too late."

' _How could she do this? She was so sweet and Lucy did nothing wrong.. how? Why? Why would anyone want to hurt Lucy_?' Wendy was so distracted by her thoughts that she almost missed seeing Gajeel landing on the ground next to Levy.

"Found him! Carla right there!" Wendy yelled as she pointed to the ground not too far away from themselves.

Carla landed next to Gajeel and Wendy immediately started to explain what the master wanted them to do.

"We have to follow Natsu! Master said he might need help!"

"Right. I had a feeling we were looking in all the wrong places when Natsu completely passed the town with only a glance, but of course Salamander figured out where she was."

"That's why master sent me to get you. Natsu might need help finding Lucy."

"Lets get going then."

They were just going to take off when Levy spoke up.

"I'm coming." She said. "I can help."

Gajeel nodded and then he grabbed onto her waist and they took flight.

"Follow me, Salamander went this way." Gajeel said as he flew in the direction of a forest. Large would be an understatement.

"Land at the forest entrance." Gajeel told Pantherlily.

When they landed, Gajeel and Lily didn't hesitate to enter the forest, while the other stayed back with worried looks.

When Gajeel noticed that the lot weren't following he turned back.

"Are ya coming or not?" Gajeel asked in his usual gruff tone.

"You know what that forest is right?" Levy asked Gajeel. You could see she was worried.

"Yeah. I know, its The Forest of Lost Souls, so what?"

"They didnt just name it that for kicks you know."

"No one who has ever been inside that forest has ever came back out again." Wendy said.

"Yeah but they weren't Dragon Slayers. They didnt have our keen noses." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. We do have a better sense of smell."

"Uhh." Levy started,

Wendy swallowed her fear. "If I was in there, Lucy wouldn't hesitate to risk her life to save me, if any of our friends were in there she wouldn't hesitate. So we have to do everything we can to save our friend"

"I'm sorry. You're right Wendy. Lets go save Lucy!"

"Okay let's go." Gajeel said as he stalked towards the forest mouth and entered. The three girls were close behind him.

Once they were inside the forest, they all felt the alarming drop in temperature. The trees were huge and tall, about a hundred feet tall and the circumference of the trunks were between 4-6 meters! The trees all had long branches covered in leaves. They were so thick that there were barely any cracks for the moon light to get through. Wait. moon light? Yet for some reason fluffy snow softly hit the ground, covering it in a blanket of white. If Natsu or Happy's scent was still here it wouldn't be for long. It was already beginning to fade. Gajeels first thought was to follow the scent until its trail ended but Levy said that rushing in with no actual plan was stupid. Gajeel grumbled saying when have they ever had a plan but Levy ignored the comment and continued to think on her own.

"I got It!" Levy yelled.

"That was quick." Wendy said, Gajeel agreed.

Levy used her solid script magic to make a coil of steel wire, then tied the end if it to a tree. So when they find Natsu's scent they can slowly uncoil the wire as they go and when they find Lucy the wire can help them get back out without getting lost.

"Good idea Levy." Carla said.

Levy nodded, and picked up the coil. It was large and heavy. Levy seemed to be struggling with it."Let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah."

As they started following Natsu's scent Gajeel took the coil from Levy and held it with no effort at all, as if the coil were a feather he had just plucked from the ground.

"Thank you." Levy said.

Don't mention it." He replied.

XxX Meanwhile XxX

"Natsu, slow down!" an unhappy Happy called.

It had already been an hour since they first entered the forest and Happy's feet ached. The little blue cat wasn't used to walking so much, he usually flew everywhere they went with very few exceptions. Maybe he would feel more motivated if he could actually see his adoptive father and search with him rather than only being able to hear the soft sound of his foot steps as Natsu stealthily made his way further into the dark forest. Happy would have to constantly call out to Natsu just to make sure he hadn't went too far leaving the exceed to fend for his lonesome. But Happy was in no way being selfish. He wanted to find Lucy just as much as Natsu did, she was just like a mother to him, he loved Lucy with every fiber of his being, just like he loved Natsu, they were his family so he could understand why Natsu was so serious, it was a very serious situation. There family - who they thought to be dead - was just revealed to be alive and was held captive in a forest in another dimension. This was not a time to be lighthearted, but if Natsu just kept going farther and farther ahead, barreling in headfirst with no plan, the whole mission would surely be set up for failure. They needed to work together, so Natsu really did need to slow down, no matter how urgent the situation was. He needed to calm his nerves and clear his thoughts because obviously it was absolutely DANGEROUS for Natsu to THINK.

Happy could tell by Natsu's behavior that his mind was clouded, he wasn't thinking clearly. He could have easily missed any clues as to find Lucy's whereabouts.

"Natsu!" Happy called again.

"What!?" Natsu snarled as he turned around to the little voice. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes held a rage that Happy had only ever saw once before, a hour or more prior, when Natsu had overheard Lisanna and the Masters conversation, when Lisanna had admitted to kidnapping Lucy, when she showed him the beat up and bloody Lucy. That had been the only time Happy had ever seen that look in his eyes, the look of pure and undeniable _hatred_. Natsu had never been scary not to Happy at least, but this look shook him, sent a shiver down his entire body. Happy would never really be _scared_ of Natsu, but the look in his eyes made Happy uncertain of what he would do to anyone and everyone who had aided Lisanna in her kidnapping and torture.

As soon as Natsu saw Happy his expression instantly melted away like it had never been there in the first place. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts, unaware of his surrounds, so when a little voice broke him out of his daze, his anger got a little out of control. He had forgotten Happy was with him.

"Yeah, sorry little buddy. I was a little... distracted. I'll slow down a bit for ya." Natsu said.

Happy didn't reply, just nodded. Natsu was sure he startled the child. He really didn't mean to. He was just so Happy his Lucy was alive, he could see her again! But also so angry - more like raging mad - at all the torment he was sure she went though. She did not deserve this.

Just like Natsu said, he slowed down his pace substantially. He now walked a few feet in front of Happy, - surprisingly for his mood or at all - gracefully dodging branches and hoping over fallen trees. Every time Happy had trouble climbing over the fallen trees when he couldn't go under, Natsu would wait until he caught up again.

Every so often Natsu would climb up a tree and look around in hope he would spot something that could help them find Lucy.

Snow somehow fell from the sky, which was a mystery to Natsu since the sky was covered by leaves. He knew that the snow would definitely wash any trace of Happy's scent away, so it was pointless for him to walk.

Happy had yet to realize as he walked.

"Happy." Natsu said as he turned around.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"The snow is just covering your scent, so there is no point for you to walk."

Happy's eyes shot to the snow covering the ground he was walking on, his eyes widening in realization.

"Natsu-" Happy started, his eyes watering but Natsu cut him off.

"Don't worry, we'll find a different way out." Natsu then reached down and plucked Happy off the ground. Happy then climbed onto Natsu's head to get a better view to look around.

"-" Natsu was just about to say something when he heard something, only his keen hearing would pick up.

BANG!

Along with the sound came a gust of wind. It was feint but there, he would know it anywhere. It was Lucy's scent, but there was a odd smell accompanying it, no not accompanying it, it was almost coating it. It was the dark musty, metallic smell of blood and there was a lot of it.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thank you everyone for putting up with my random updating. Sorry for not having a regular updating schedule but I'm trying harder to post longer and quicker for you all. That's all I got to say. Until next time!**

 **~Star0Dragon0Slayer ~**


	21. 20

Chapter 20

It was her. He was sure of it. That scent was the unmistakable scent of Lucy Heartfillia. But there was something off about it, it also had three other scents mixed into it. Lisanna's, another woman and a man.

Natsu's nose flared in rage, he hated the idea of any other person touching Lucy, especially a man. Who knows what they were doing to Lucy these past few months? He stopped himself from elaborating further.

Natsu ran as fast as he could in the direction of the sound and smell. Happy held onto Natsu's head as he ran, too exhausted to fly.

Something about this place made it hard to use magic, like it was suppressing the magic inside their bodies so they couldn't summon it forth and use it, not unless you had a substantial amount of energy and stamina, or physical strength like Natsu. Happy did not have that kind of energy. But even so, it was still hard for Natsu.

He ran. As fast as his body was moving still didn't seem to be fast enough. His feet crashed through the snow covered broken twigs and bushes. Branches full of leaves and snow scraped against his skin, leaving light pink marks on his arms. His short pink hair whipped in the wind and you could hear Natsu's labored breathing; short quick breaths. Natsu pumped his feet faster, and faster, well beyond his normal limit of speed. Natsu dodged tree branches and fallen trunks as if it was nothing, only missing the occasional twig or two, it was dark after all, how was he to see the small ones that blended into the dark..

As he ran his mind was going a mile a minute. Images and little clips of Lucy flashed before his eyes until it was almost only her scent guiding him through the forest. He saw it clearly; the smile on her face when he told her he was taking her to Fairy Tail; the way her eyes light up when Mira stamped the pink Guild mark on her hand; the way she would sneak a glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking, her eyes would have a light vibrant look and her cheeks would be dusted with light pink and her lips were almost in a small pout. When he caught her looking at him he would flash a grin, but he never understood why she would gasp whip her head around like she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. He didnt know why but something about the way her hair flared out behind her made his stomach do flips.

He could hear her laugh in his head. He heard her scold him and Gray for messing up the job but she never looked truly angry. He could hear her softly whisper his name in her sleep when he climbed into her bedroom at night through the window. Even heard her occasional snort when she was caught off guard by a joke. That really was his favorite laugh, though her normal laugh was cute he loved the moments when she completely let those small barriers she put up, fall.

Yes, he noticed that. He wasn't as stupid as people thought. She shared almost everything with him and Fairy Tail, but there were things she would hide. Small things, but it still mattered to Natsu, to Fairy Tail.

Natsu pulled himself away from all those thoughts, he was getting distracted. He didn't have time for that.

But not before a really stupid question popped into his head: ' _Why the hell is it snowing in the middle of summer?'_

Natsu was getting closer and closer and Lucy's scent was getting stronger and stronger, and so was the smell of blood.

In the distance Natsu could feintly see smoke rising from the ground in the dark. He identified the smoke as the sound he heard a few moments ago and amazingly he picked up his pace.

When Natsu finally got to the place where the smoke was rising he saw a large cement whole with a ladder attached to it. Lucy's scent was heavily coming from it. He was about to climb down into the even darker hole when the wind blew and he smelt a fresher version of Lucy's scent.

Natsu took off without a second thought, if Happy said something, he didn't hear it.

Natsu pushed forward towards the small hill that sloped down, and at the bottom was a small dark patch that Natsu identified as blood. The red stood out in the white snow. It was Lucy's blood no doubt.

When Natsu was almost to the patch his foot was caught on something underneath the snow and he fell forward, tumbling a bit before he got his bearings.

He was just about to turn to find that small patch when a flash of blonde caught his eye. And there in the short distance was the girl he was looking for.

When Happy saw he gasped and Natsu took a hesitant step towards her and tripped, he caught himself and looked up again. It was her. Natsu pushed himself up and ran.

"Lucy!" he screamed, his voice was loud and desperate and would have caused an avalanche had there had been a mountain of snow.

His desperate voice rang through the forest, loud for everyone to hear.

"Lucy!" he screamed again.

Natsu crashed onto his knees right beside her. He saw a pool of blood right beside her right arm and snow covered almost her whole body. He immediately brushed off all the snow, took the strap from his tied of capri pants and tied it around her upper arm. After he lifted up to his chest and slid off his one-sleeved over coat and put it on Lucy.

Happy jumped off his head and landed on Lucy's, hugging her tightly as he cried.

Natsu tried gently shaking her awake but she didn't wake, she didnt even stir.

Her whole body was ice cold and pale, she had many cuts, brusies and scars and her hair was a mustard yellow instead of her usual shinny golden hair. He would have thought she was dead if he didn't see the shallow heave of her chest as she breathed.

Natsu pushed the magic from his body, generating heat to warm Lucy quickly, but not too quickly.

Natsu was frantic, Lucy wasn't waking up and her wound was pretty big and bleeding through the bandage.

He could only think of one way to seal the gash on her arm, but it would be painful. He tried to reason with himself but it just turned into an internal argument between his better judgment and his worse.

If he did seal her wound it would be excruciatingly painful in her state and she didnt deserve the pain but if he didn't he worried she would bleed out or lose her arm.

Happy seemed to have noticed Natsu's mental struggle and looked up through his teary eyes.

"You have to do it Natsu." he said.

Natsu was taken aback. How did Happy know what he was going to do?

"You have to do it Natsu, if you don't, she'll lose her arm.

"Happy, it- Its painful. I I dont think I could put her through the pain, she's been through enough."

"Natsu. Do it. She will forgive you for the pain. But she won't forgive you if she lost her arm when you could have stopped it."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. Wherever Happy got that newfound wisdom, he was glad for it. Happy was right.

"Alright." Natsu swallowed. "Hold her still."

The pain was bound to wake her.

Natsu untied the clothe and wetted it with the snow before wiping as much blood away as he could to see all of her wound.

He then placed his palm over her would and readied himself. When he looked at Happy, the little blue exceed nodded.

Natsu pushed his magic out through his hand all at once and he heard the searing of her flesh as he burned her wound closed.

Lucy let out a blood curling scream from the pain. and Natsu ripped his hand away from her arm, he had managed to close it without burning a lot of the surrounding skin.

Lucy's face was twisted in pain and tears fell from her still closed eyes.

Happy sobbing while Natsu was staring at the hard, dark red skin on Lucy's upper arm. He really just did that. He had really just hurt his best friend while she was unconscious. Even if it was to seal the wound he could feel a guilty stabbing feeling in his chest.

' _You did the right thing.'_ Natsu heard a voice in his head, But he ignored it.

Natsu kept his body the same temperature to warm Lucy while she was out, out of instinct.

Natsu's eyes snapped back to her face after who knows how long when he felt Lucy stir. Her eyes red and puffy, fluttered open and closed a few times before staying open. Her eyes looked glazed over as she tried to focus in the dark.

It wasnt just as she tried to focus, her eyes had lost its shine. The shine that Natsu was so used to seeing was gone. But if he looked closely, he thought he saw a glimmer of hope.

When Lucy finally focused, she felt warm. She hadn't felt warm in months so it felt foreign. She looked up and saw only a silhouette of a man in the dark. And that was all she needed to feel absolutely terrified.

 _'No, no no no! H- he found me! Oh gods. I'm going to die. He's going to kill me. No. I have to get away, I have to, for that woman who helped me escape, I have to get away!'_

Natsu looked down at Lucy, his eyes wide. She had a terrified look on her face as she looked up at him, her whole body shook with fear and he could hear her whimper.

Was she... _scared_ of him? No, no he must be imagining it. Unless.. unless she was scared of him because of what he did just now?

All of a sudden Lucy scrambled away from him quickly, not realizing the one sleeved over coat she had on or realizing the little blue cat that had just fallen off her head.

Natsu just stared at her, shocked.

"Please... please no. please let me go." Lucy begged.

Natsu was too shocked to speak so he lifted his arm slightly but pulled it away when he saw Lucy flinch.

Without so much as another word Lucy turned and ran, as much as she could run in her state, she disappeared into the darkness.

"Lucy! wait!" Natsu called before taking off after her, Happy perched on his shoulder.

 **Is the drug still affecting her is it just the dark that deceived her?**

 **Until next time**

 **~Star0Dragon0Slayer~**


	22. Chapter 21

"Lucy! Wait!" Natsu yelled as he took off after her, Happy perched on his shoulder.

Lucy disappeared from his sight and seemingly disappeared, Natsu ran further but then he noticed there wasn't even any footprints here and turned back. Her scent was back there and didn't seem to even come over here, so he didn't know how the hell he didn't notice before.

He ran back up the small slope only to see Lucy crouched in front of a tree, knees pulled to her chest and arms covering her head as she tried to hide. She must have hid there when she disappeared from his sight. Pretty clever.

"Lucy." Natsu said as he approached her slowly as if she were an injured animal, and stood right in front of her.

She shook from fear, her breaths were shallow and labored, even more so than from when she was unconscious.

Lucy slowly looked up, tears dripping down her face. Her eyes got even wider when she saw him

She pushed herself further into the tree as Natsu crouched down to her height.

"No, please don't hurt me! I- I swear I will never tell anyone about you, if you just let me go! Please Dan!" She sobbed.

Natsu was startled and confused by her plead for mercy. Until he heard that final word. Dan. She thought he was someone else! At first Natsu felt relief then he felt anger, but he pushed it aside to help and comfort Lucy.

"Lucy, It's me. It's Natsu." he spoke gently, as to not startle the fragile girl.

Lucy stopped shaking for a moment as she listened to his soft and comforting voice. It did sound familiar. How come she didn't realize it before?

"Na- Natsu?" Lucy choked out. Moving her face slightly closer as her eyes adjusted to the dim to nonexistent lighting.

His features became more defined as her eyes adjusted. That spiky hair of his, his strong jaw, his deep onyx eyes and those sharp canines protruding from his slightly ajar mouth.

Natsu was confused when Lucy reached out her hand and poked his bare chest then whipped her hand away when she felt him there, expecting him to just be a figment of her imagination. Someone she saw so many times in her dreams and was never really there.

Natsu just kneeled there waiting for Lucy to process, he didn't want to rush things and scare her.

She once again brought her hand towards Natsu and gently moved the soft, white and gray scale pattern scarf between her thumb and forefinger. The soft fabric was kind of soothing.

Lucy's finger lightly grazed his neck as she brought her hand to his cheek before cupping it in her hand.

Natsu relaxed under her gentle touch and rested his hand on top of hers, leaning into it and closed his eyes. It had been so long, so very long since he had seen Lucy or so much as felt her touch. It was one of those moments when he was sick on a train when Lucy was this gentle with him.

"Natsu. It really is you." She whispered, her voice cracking. Her eyes fluttered up to his head where a blue exceed sat, he was crying hard with a paw over his mouth to stop the sobs. "And Happy."

Natsu was just opening his eyes when he felt Lucy throw herself at him in a hug, her arms encircling his neck and Happy once again hugging her head crying.

"Oh, Lushieeeeee! I missed you so much!" He cried. "Please don't ever leave us again!"

Natsu immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to be too rough with her fragile body. He could barely understand her incoherent sobbing.

"Natsu! Happy! you're r-really here! I th- thought I would nev- never see you again!"

After hearing these words Natsu felt a weight on his shoulders and a lump in his throat, accompanied by a feeling Natsu was not used to feeling. It was sadness, but also something else, both physically and mentally. Something he could only remember doing after Igneel went missing. _Cry._

But like all those other times, the tears didn't come.

"Shhh, it's okay, Lucy. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you ever again. Okay?" Natsu whispered into her ear.

Lucy heard him and stopped crying so much.

"Promise?" She managed to say.

"I promise."

They stayed like that for a while until Lucy fell asleep and so did Happy. When he knew she was asleep he picked her up bridal style and carried her back the way he came. Happy sleeping on her stomach.

Natsu had been so distracted on his way here that he didn't even know how long it took him to get here.

He had no idea how far he had went when he spotted a small cave that would shelter them from the snow.

He vaguely remembered passing it on his way. He decided it would be best to rest, he was mentally exhausted and it was taking a toll on his body.

He placed Lucy on the ground at the back of the cave with Happy and set out to grab some wood he could use for a fire and any type of food if he was lucky, he and Happy were starving and he bet Lucy would be too when she awoke.

Natsu came across a fallen tree, it was dead and pretty dry, then he hauled it back to the cave quickly where he saw Lucy and Happy still asleep.

He broke fairly good sized pieces of wood from the fallen tree and started a fire near them, but not too close.

The fire emitted a soft glow lighting up Lucy's features and he actually saw her easily for the first time since he found her. Her face was super pale, her cheeks were hallow and her eyes sunken. Just by looking at her face he could see she looked substantially thinner.

But while she slept she looked anything but peaceful. Her eyebrows were furrowed, she was shaking her head softly and mumbling incoherent sentences while a sleeping Happy snuggled further into her causing her hand to find his little body. She instantly stopped shaking and mumbling.

Natsu felt even more guilty than before. He felt that it was his fault this happened.

Natsu pushed his thoughts away once again as he left to find them some food.

The wildlife was flourishing and vibrant with life. The only thing out of place really, was the snow.

He walked a little further, following the sound of rushing water as he came upon a stream or river. Whether it was a stream or river didn't matter to Natsu, the only thing that did was that he saw salmon happily jumping out then into the water. Which he thought was odd since the fish usually mellowed out until later in the evening and started again next afternoon.

Whatever the reason, Natsu didn't dwell on it for too long, he was too busy catching the fish that jumped.

He had managed to catch 6, if they needed more he would go back. But right now 6 was enough.

Natsu grabbed a few sticks on the way back.

When he got back, both were still asleep. He might as well cook it before waking them, well at least Lucy's. Happy would rather eat it raw.

Natsu placed 4 on sticks and stuck it into the ground by the fire and left the other 2 off.

When they cooked, Natsu walked over to wake Lucy and Happy. Happy woke up pretty easily but Lucy seemed startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Natsu?"

"Sorry Luce. I just wanted everyone to eat something to get some energy back before resting some more."

At that moment Lucy's stomach growled.

She put a hand on her stomach and blushed at the sound her body just made.

When she looked back up, Natsu grinned at her.

"Perfect timing! Let's eat!"

Lucy smiled and nodded getting up and moving closer to the fire. Natsu sat beside her, so close their arms were touching. Lucy felt more relaxed at the closer proximity and Natsu could tell.

When Natsu handed Lucy a stick with a fish, she looked at him with wide eyes,

"The whole thing?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's eyes widened ever so slightly when he heard her.

"Of course!" he grinned.

Lucy took it and stared at it before taking a bite. As she chewed, tears came to her eyes and Natsu noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked frantically. "Is it bad?"

"No." Lucy said after she swallowed. "Its good. Thank you!"

Natsu was sad when he saw her, tears flowed while she ate. What exactly happened to her all these months?

Happy, happily ate his raw fish while sitting on Lucy's lap.

Natsu finished his two a few minutes before Lucy finished her one. When she was done, she placed the stick and bones in the fire, her gaze unconsciously falling to the lone salmon at the fire.

Natsu plucked it out of the ground and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy just stared at it in his hand.

"Come on Luce. Take it. I got it for you."

Lucy hesitantly took it, eating it slowly. Natsu watched her eat as fresh tears came to her eyes.

The small act of giving Lucy another fish was such a big deal to her that she shed tears. What could have happened to her that such a small action could bring tears to her eyes.

He hadn't pressed her for answers at all in the short time and he wouldn't until she was ready, but in the meantime he would just have to beat it out of Lisanna.

When Lucy and Happy finished he told them to go back to sleep. Lucy looked at the spot she was sleeping not too long ago and seemed a little hesitant.

"Come sleep, Lushie." Happy said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

That worked because Lucy went straight over and lay beside Happy, snuggling into Natsu's over-coat.

Natsu lay a foot away from Lucy and closed his eyes letting sleep take him away.

He had no idea if it had been a minute or and hour when he heard some shuffling and then felt someone grab his arm. When he opened his eyes he saw Lucy laying beside him, squeezing his arm to her chest tightly, as if she let go he would disappear.

Natsu rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Lucy just snuggled her head into his chest and fell back asleep.

And for the first time in months she slept deeply, no nightmare occurring, no dream at all.

XxX

Levy had awoken everyone just as the sun was rising, no one complained. Gajeel grabbed the coil and they started off again.

Almost no one had spoken a word since they set off into the dark forest.

Suddenly, Gajeel and Wendy stopped walking.

"It smells like-" Wendy started,

"Smoke." Gajeel finished.

Levy stopped and whipped her head back to the two.

"It has to be Natsu!" She exclaimed.

The 5 set off at a run towards the smoke.

XxX

Natsu woke up early and reluctantly removed himself from Lucy. He broke up a few more pieces of wood threw them in the ashes and lit them up before setting out for more salmon for breakfast.

Since it was light out now he found a few berries deciding Lucy would like them.

When he came upon the river he was disappointed to see the fish just swimming instead of jumping. No matter.

Natsu had just caught 3 fish when he heard a scream. It was Lucy.

He dropped everything and ran back to the camp as fast as he could.

And there, in the front of the cave was a man clad in silver armour holding Lucy by her hair.

Natsu's nose flared in rage and his entire body burst into flames. He had a look of pure hatred in his eyes, and that look alone was enough to kill.

"Who's your little friend Lulu?"


	23. chapter 22

**Hey everyone. This isn't the best chapter I've written. If it isnt too much to ask Id like some advice or suggestions. Constructed criticism if you will. That's really all, so on with the story.**

"Who's your little friend Lulu?" The man asked Lucy, a hint of skepticism in his eyes. Bearing his pearly whites for all to see, in the most insane looking 'smile'.

He had the same look in his eyes that Lisanna had, that crazed jealousy and insanity. This man, like Lisanna, had lost all sanity he had left, if he even had any to begin with.

Lucy was crying while clutching her head in an attempt to stop the pain from being lifted by her hair. Though her toes were on the ground, her legs were too weak to carry her like that for long.

It didn't help that the man seemed to react to her pain. The more she tried to free herself from his grip, the wider his 'smile' got.

A few feet from Lucy was an unconscious Happy with an angry red bump forming on his head. This sight just fueled Natsu's anger even more.

How dare he hurt Happy! How dare he even so much as touch Lucy! This man had a whole lot of suffering headed his way, that is if Natsu didn't kill him first.

But still the question remained: How was he going to burn the bastard to a crisp if he ran the risk of hurting Lucy while she was so close. He had to try and hope the man would move Lucy out of the way.

Before Natsu could do anything the man spoke,

"If Lulu isn't gonna start the introductions I guess I'll have to do It myself. The names Dan Straight. I was originally a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps but then I started to work for Lisanna and tend to Lulu here." he gestured to the girl he was currently holding, "Lisanna wanted me to kill her, but naturally I fell in love with her, like come on, look at her perfect figure! Those eyes! That mouth! This hair! That bosom! That waist! Those legs! Like who wouldn't fall in love with her?" Dan said while licking his lips. "Me and Lulu here are gonna live happily ever after."

Natsu's rage flared even higher. This maniac thought he was in love with Lucy!

"I'm never going to let that happen! You don't even know what love is you bastard!" Natsu said, charging towards Dan. But instead of what Natsu thought he would do, in the last second he put Lucy in front of him like a shield.

Natsu just had enough time to change the direction his momentum was pushing him in.

Dan laughed as Natsu did this.

Natsu looked at him seething with rage.

"You coward! If you loved Lucy you wouldn't have tried to use her as a shield! Fight me for real!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh I wasn't using her as a shield." Dan said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Merely a repellent. You rudely interrupted our introductions, not that I don't already know who you are. Natsu Dragneel."

"How do you know who I am? I've never met you before!"

"Of course Lisanna told me you were coming for her." The man smirked. "But Lulu was the one to talk about you the most." his face immediately fell to a frown. "I don't know why she thinks you're so special but you'll be gone soon enough." Dan said pointing his long almost cone shaped sword. But then, to Natsu's mortification swung the sword towards Lucy. Natsu ran as fast as he could towards Lucy, it was as if everything was going slow motion.

The sword inched towards her, so did Natsu; the sword faster than him. He saw Happy wake, eyes wide staring at the scene before him. He saw Lucy claw at his hands, tears in her eyes, he saw Dan, a frown still played across his face. Natsu reached forward, hands grasping empty air as he repeatedly tried to reach the sword that now swung at Lucy. Then time sped up without warning; the sword crashing into Lucy. As soon as it touched her she disappeared.

Dan reached down to the ground trying to pick something up when a fire clad fist collided with his jaw, sending him straight into a large tree, a thundering crack echoed through the forest, but sadly it was the tree and not Dan's skull.

"What the fuck have you done with Lucy!" Natsu screamed, charging towards Dan.

The now conscious Happy flinched when he heard Natsu curse. He hadn't ever heard Natsu say that word, _ever._

Happy ran over to the place Dan was trying to pick up something. When he got there, that's when he saw her.

There on the ground was Lucy, crying into her arms with her knees pulled to her chest. She was no bigger than 3 inches tall.

"Lushiieeee! What happened?" Happy cried as he plucked her off the ground and hugged her to his chest. "You're so small! whaaaaaa!"

"Happy." came Lucy's muffled voice.

Happy pulled her away so her could see and hear her.

"You have to warn Natsu!" she said, urgency dripping from her voice, "About what Dan's sword can do!"

Happy whipped his head in the direction of the fight. Natsu was currently beating Dan into the ground, flames seeping from practically every pore in his body.

But every second he stayed in that state, his flames died down a bit, sweat trickled down to his chin and his breathing was labored and uneven.

Which meant one thing: Natsu was getting tired, and if he was exhausted, they didn't have a chance.

"Natsu!" Happy called.

Natsu didn't look. He didn't even react, he had completely tuned everyone else out while he continued his beating/interrogation.

"What have you done with Lucy, you bastard!" Natsu yelled, slamming his fists down on Dan's large shield, causing it to melt and drip to the ground. Dan looked defenseless with his shield melting away but what Natsu didn't notice was that while Dan held his shield for protection he was slowly reaching for his fallen sword.

Happy had no choice but to get closer, to snap him back into reality.

"Natsu!" Lucy tried to yell, but being so small her voice wasn't loud enough to reach him.

Happy and Lucy had become dangerously close to Dan while trying to reach Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy called again.

Just after Happy called Natsu, Dan's sword swung straight at them.

Once again everything went into slow motion, Happy's eyes wided as the sword flew his way and he tried to turn back, Dan had an tired looking smirk with sweat dripping down his brow. No, it will nit happen again, this time Natsu had more time, not much but more. This time Natsu was quicker than Dan because of his restricted position on the ground.

Natsu leaped from Dan and towards Happy. One hand springing him further away while the other hugged Happy to his chest to protect him.

Once they were a reasonable distance away, Natsu put Happy on the ground, panting with sweat soaking his hair.

"What were you thinking Happy?!" Natsu yelled. "The same thing that happened to Lucy could have happened to you!"

Happy slightly flinched at his loud voice and Natsu seemed to notice.

"Im- I'm sorry for yelling-"

"Natsu! Look!" Happy said holding the little Lucy in the air towards Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw her.

"Lucy."

"Natsu! It was Dan's sword!"

"I'll get it. Ill change you back Lucy, no matter what, I'll make sure you get back home, to Fairy Tail." Natsu said, looking at Dan who was trying to catch his breath and dusting himself off.

"We." Lucy said, tears forming in her eyes. "You mean we will get back to Fairy Tail, right?"

"Happy. Take Lucy and go, follow our path and get out of here, Now!"

"But Natsu.." Happy started.

"Go!"

Happy started to turn when Lucy yelled,

"Wait Happy! You will be right behind us right?" she asked.

"I'll be right behind you." Natsu said, flashing a confident grin.

Lucy gave a small smile back and nodded. Then Happy took off again.

When Natsu looked at Dan he was heading straight for him, an angry expression plastered on his face.

Just as Natsu braced himself for an attack, Dan changed directions right towards Happy and Lucy.

"Happy! Look out!" Natsu called, running after Dan.

" **Fire dragon roar**!" Natsu yelled, sending a large stream of fire at Dan.

Dan had no time to dodge but instead blocked it with his shield. Melting it for with time.

Dan looked exhausted.

Natsu did have to tell Happy to go, he was already out of sight.

"You're not getting to Lucy. You'll have to go through me first!" Natsu growled.

 **"Fire dragon iron fist!"** Natsu yelled, charging forward, fists blazing

She called for you."

That one small statement made Natsu hesitate for a moment.

"Shut up and fight me!'

Dan easily evaded Natsu's attack and sent him flying with his blow from his shield.

Natau landed roughly against a tree causing it to creak with the force of the impact

Natsu pushed himself up, readying to attack.

"She called for you, she screamed your name but you never came."

Natsu's eyes widened and he couldn't think for a moment.

Dan took this opportunity to send Natsu flying again.

Natsu's head connected with the hill beside the cave, bits of rock and dirt crumpled to the ground with Natsu. His head was spinning, he couldn't think straight he couldn't even see straight.

Dan stood over Natsu fallen form as he struggled to get up, Dan just kicked him down again keeping a foot on his back to keep him down.

Dan bent down, placing a knee on his back and lifting Natsu's head by his pink hair, blood trickled from his lips.

Dan smiled maliciously.

Natsu tried to get up again but it was futile. He was too weak from using his magic so carelessly.

"She never called my name like that."

What the hell was Dan talking about..

"You didnt." Natsu asked, his voice deathly low.

"What do you think?"

"You bastard!" Natsu roared, once again trying to get up, only for his face to be crushed into the ground.

"Lucy! No!"

"Now I think you should leave." Dan said. "This world that is."

XxX

A steady flow of heat kept pulse from the direction they assumed Natsu was, but then it just stopped.

"Something is wrong." Gajeel said.

"I smell that too!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We need to hurry! Salamander is in trouble."

Just then Levy tripped. Gajeel stopped.

"Just go help him! Ill catch up!" Levy said.

"The hell you talking about?"

Gajeel just grabbed Levy and ran.

"Lushiee!" They heard a small voice a little ways in front of them.

Just then they saw a crying Happy holding onto something.

"Happy!" Wendy called.

Happy looked up,

"Wendy! Gajeel! Levy!" Hapy cried, "Natsu needs help!"

"Wendy, Charla. You stay with Happy. Me and Gajeel will help Natsu!" with that they left.

"Wendy! it's Lucy!" Happy cried.

"We'll find her." Wendy said,

"No, right here!"

Happy then held up Lucy.

"Lucy!" Wendy started to cry and took Lucy from Happy to hug her. "Why are you so small!"

"Calm down child!" Charla scolded. Tears in her eyes as well. "She is hurt! look at her!'

Wendy looked and saw how bad condition Lucy was in.

Wendy put Lucy on her lap and started to heal her meanwhile snot and a waterfall of tears ran down her face.

XxX

Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily didnt go much further before they saw Natsu, bloodied and beaten under the boot of a brown haired man, his sword posed over Natsu.

The man lifted his sword above his head.

"Now die!"


	24. Hopeless

"Now die!" Dan screamed.

Natsu struggled under Dan's crushing weight, scratching and clawing at the ground in an attempt to break free but all of his attempts were futile. He had completely exhausted all of his magic power and his body was too weak to fight off the enemy. There was no chance for Natsu to win in his state.

Then all of a sudden, a thought struck him, a realization. Something he never thought he would think of in such a vital situation.

He was a fool. He knew that now. This whole situation made him realize it. It was his foolishness that had caused Lucy to be put through hell. If he wasn't so blind to see how much Lisanna had changed, how obsessive and deranged she had become with her insane idea of what love is, he would have seen the jealousy and malice she had for Lucy and he would have prevented it. Prevented Lucy's kidnap and kept her safe from the wickedness of men...

But he didn't and it was all his fault.

And then, for the first time since Lucy went missing and was found, he cried. But don't be mistaken. He wasn't afraid to die. No, his tears were for Lucy, for all the fear and torture she must have went through. He would cry, so she would never have to.

"Lucy!" Natsu sobbed, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!"

' _I dont deserve to live. I don't deserve to even hope for her love. I deserve to die.'_

Then just like that Natsu stopped struggling. He would take this death as punishment for not being able to protect Lucy.

His life for hers seemed like a fair trade.

His last tear slipped down his cheek as he shut his eyes, waiting for death to steal him from this cruel but beautiful world.

XxX

Everyone had been silent as Wendy started to heal Lucy. They had yet to notice the substantial difference in the way magic flowed here. Though Wendy felt herself tiring quickly she assumed it was from the seriousness of Lucy's wounds.

The large burn - closed cut a few inches above her elbow had Wendy worried. Her other internal injuries were more in urgent need of healing, such as her bruised ribs. But if she left the cut above her elbow too long it was sure to leave a very ugly scar, Wendy didn't want that. It would just bring painful memories when she saw it, but if Natsu didn't do what he did right then and there, she was sure it would be a lot worse.

Lucy had fallen asleep soon after the healing process started. Happy held her hand while she slept. He still wasn't use to her size.

Wendy suddenly stopped her healing as she whipped her head to the left.

Wendy smelt her before she saw her. A low breeze carried her scent to Wendy.

"What is wrong, child?" Charla asked in a worried tone.

Wendy slowly turned to the white exceed. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"She's here." Wendy choked out, fear rising in her chest. Wendy wiped the sweat from her brow. "I.. I can't fight! I already used too much magic power healing Lucy! What are we going to do?!" Wendy was breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating. She already lost Lucy once, she couldnt lose her again.

"Calm down Wendy! You need to explain what's going on!"

"It..Its Lisanna!"

Charla doubled back, tripping over her own feet.

"She's coming?" Charla asked, hoping she heard her wrong.

"Oh, no! Wendy is too exhausted! What are we going to do?" Happy cried.

"We have to hide!" Charla said the first idea that popped into her head. Wendy would normally be able to win a fight against Lisanna, but not with the little amount of magic power she had left.

"Where are we going to hide Charla?" Wendy asked as she frantically looked around. There wasn't any place to hide in the forest covered with white snow.

Charla looked up and Wendy followed her gaze to the treetops.

"You mean..?"

"Yes." Charla said. "We are going to hide in the trees."

XxX

Levy watched in slow motion as a man with light cinnamon brown hair plunge a sword a long iron sword towards Natsu's heart. He didn't move, Natsu just lied there still, his red eyes shut closed tight. His face was pale and he looked as if he had lost all hope in winning. And without hope you're as good as dead.

Her feet crunched in the snow as she ran, her arms reached out starting to cast a spell but the time was against her no matter how slow it went she was still too far to reach him in time.

Tears flooded her eyes, she already lost Lucy once, her best friend. She couldn't lose Natsu, she couldnt lose a brother too.

"Natsu!" She screamed, and time sped up all at once.

A black silhouette flashed in the corner of her eyes, in no time it was near the man and then the sword plunged, embedding itself into the soft flesh of its target.

"NO!" Levy shrieked

xXx

Wendy's entire body felt heavy with exhaustion as she climbed with Lucy in her pocket and the two exceeds holding onto her shoulders, she had really tired herself out trying to heal Lucy's wounds, she was worried, but what worried her most was how little magic power she had left.

Wendy sat on the first large branch she reached, sweat beaded her forehead as she breathed heavily.

They were only fifteen feet high, they needed to go higher but she was too tired.

Lisannas scent heavily filled the air as she drew nearer and nearer, closer and closer until she was right beneath them.

Wendy stared at Lisanna below her with wide eyes, terror crept up inside her and she held her hand over her mouth trying to muffle any sounds from leaving her mouth.

Wendy's breathing was heavy and sweat beaded her forehead. She had used her magic to takeover the soul of a cheetah, her hands and feet were covered with light brown fur with black spots. There was also fur covering her body like a one piece swimsuit along with a pair of 'cat' ears at the top of her head.

But it wasn't the magic that had Wendy terrified, no, it was the crazed look in her eyes and the malicious smile that was plastered on her face.

Lisanna had gone off the deep end. Mentally. She was likely to never be able to return to her previous mental state, Wendy could sense that much.

Lisanna seemed to be looking for someone, Charla could tell, though she had been moving very quickly before, but now when she was right underneath them she just about stopped. It was sickening and unnerving to be so close to Lucy's kidnapper while they had Lucy with them. All she had to do was look up and they would be done for.

Happy saw Wendy tremble and cover her mouth with her pale hand trying to muffle her labored breathing, tears were welling in her eyes as she fought to control her fear, her fear for Lucy's sake.

Wendy started to climb further up the large oak tree as quickly and quietly as possible, Happy and Charla sat perched on her shoulder as she did so they wouldn't make as much noise or risk making anymore noise than absolutely necessary. Luckily Lisanna's footsteps crunched loudly in the frozen snow, masking any noise that could possibly give away their positions.

At least one thing was going for them, the fight didn't sound too well though she couldn't hear much.

' _Mavis, please help us!'_ Wendy pleaded in her head. ' _Please let them win! Help us bring Lucy home!'_

The snow beneath Lisanna's feet suddenly stopped crunching and Wendy froze immediately, but nothing could stop the small dried branch that broke off the tree and fell to the depths below, landing lightly on the ground a few meters away from the deranged Lisanna.

Lisanna seemed to deleribrately walk painfully slow to the fallen twig before plucking the branch off the ground as she examined it. She turned it over in her hand and then abruptly stopped. She inched towards the trunk of the tree, then snapped the twig in her hands.

Her head snapped up so fast Wendy was sure she broke her neck, though nothing of the sort happened.

A huge smile spread across her face as she uttered a single sentence that Wendy pleaded she never heard from the insane Strauss sister,

"I found you!" She said in a sing song like tone.

Then she launched herself at the small girl above her.

 **xxx**

 **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long on this update! I have been very busy this past month and when I did have time to write I got writers block and could not think. I have to thank my sister though, for pushing my to complete it. I dont think I would have came this far if she didn't help motivate me.**

 **Anyway**. **Please review! I'd really appreciate it.**


	25. Regret

Laxus was quick to follow Lisanna's scent. He still had no sweet clue why it was so important to find her right away, nevertheless, he searched on. Her scent was fresh and lead them straight to a moderate size house a few blocks from the guild.

"It's Mira, Elfman and Lisanna's house," Freed said as the Thunder Legion approached the front door.

"We can see that," Evergreen replied. "Let's look inside. She might be here." The three excluding Laxus walked to the door.

"No," Laxus said. "She's not here anymore."

"She's not?" Bixlow asked.

"We should still take a look inside for any clues," Freed suggested.

"Yeah, let's hurry."

The large oak door was left cracked open and swung easily on its hinges.

"Lisanna?" Evergreen called.

"Lisanna, are ya here?" Bixlow called. "Are ya here, are ya here?" his babies echoed.

When there was no answer they searched the house. The immaculately clean. The only place left to look was the bedrooms.

Evergreen opened the closest bedroom door, it swung open quickly but silently, too quickly. The door slammed into the wall, knocking down shelves along the wall. Evergreen gasped, though it was not the fallen shelves that caused her reaction. It was the entire room. To say it was a mess would be a great understatement. The room was in a disastrous state. The dressers were upturned, whilst clothes were thrown about the room. There were shattered lacrimas all over the floor and round indents in the drywall as if someone had thrown one of the balls of glass. She was beyond confused, how had this happened? _What_ the hell happened?

"Ever! are you okay?" Freed asked as he ran up behind her. "What happened?" Evergreen just stood frozen, staring at the ruined room.

"What happened here?" she asked, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Was Lisanna attacked in here? _What_ the _hell_ is going on?!" she almost screamed. Laxus and Bixlow were not far behind Freed when they rushed down the stairs after the crash, so they heard her sudden outburst.

"No, a fight didn't happen here." Laxus stated, "The rest of the house is in way too perfect a condition for there to have been a fight. The girl probably had a tantrum."

"Laxus is right." Freed agreed. "Master sent us out with too little information to complete this task successfully. We need to find out more, but we also need to find Lisanna as soon as possible; Master sounded urgent when he sent us."

"Right. I will look for her since I can track her scent." Laxus said. He looked around, he knew they had others means of finding her but his magic was by far the quickest right now and they all understood. Freed found his way to Laxus's side. "I will accompany Laxus. Ever, Bixlow, you both need to find out more information about this situation, go to the Master. Find Warren, tell him to tell us what you found out and we will tell our location. Understood?"

They all understood clearly. There was a big part of the story they were missing. A vital piece they needed in order to help.

"Let's go!"

XxX

"I found you!" Lisanna said in a sing song like tone as she started to claw her way up the large oak tree. Her large blue eyes seemed to pale out and every spark of hope she had of returning to her normal self was completely gone. Wendy screamed as she teared at branches to lift herself, Lucy and the exceeds up the tree, but inside, her heart broke at the sight. Don't be mistaken, it wasn't for this Lisanna, it was for the innocent girl that was consumed by her jealousy and hate. For the girl that just wanted to be loved back by the boy she adored.

' _Wendy!'_

In a way, Wendy understood that hopeless love. She may be young but she was by no means an idiot to the ways of the heart. Lisanna had lost her way and went down the wrong path of what she thought was love and it was heartbreaking, it is heart breaking. If Lisanna had come to her or anyone for help maybe this could have been prevented, but she didn't, and there was no changing that. Not now, not ever. She was gone. And What she had done to Lucy could - no, would never be forgiven, made it all the more unbearable and Wendy's heart cried for her.

"Wendy! Snap out of it child!" Wendy whipped her head to the left where the small white exceed sat atop her shoulder. She realized there were tears pouring down her cheeks when Charla wiped her paw under her eyes. "This is not the time." She said sternly, her own eyes watering. "Focus, we need to get Lucy to safety."

Wendy unknowingly stopped climbing at some point, giving Lisanna time to catch up. Her bottom lip quivered and she set her mouth into a firm line. She reached for another branch with renewed determination, but before she could climb any higher a hand grasped her ankle. Her hand missed the branch and she screamed.

"Wendy!" both Charla and Happy called.

She hung onto a single branch with a shaking hand. "Charla!" Wendy's free foot kicked at Lisanna. "Let go!" Before Wendy could do anything else, Happy climbed down her shoulder and bit Lisanna's hand. She fell a few feet before catching herself on a branch.

"You little pest!" she snapped. Anger glowing dangerously in her eyes.

Happy visibility flinched.

Wendy pulled him back up and climbed as fast as she could. Lisanna was catching up again. "What do I do?" Wendy cried.

Charla's breath caught in her throat, it was getting hard to breathe. _What_ were they going to do? The only way to go was up, but they could only climb up so far. The tree was getting thinner and thinner the further they went. They could jump but there was no way to know whether Wendy's body was strong enough to handle the impact of the ground. Could they fly her away? Would she and Happy even be able to push enough magic power out to use their aero magic?

Happy must have seen the look on her face because he said, "We have to try!" his eyes were too crying silent tears.

Wendy was panting by now and her pace was slowing. Charla nodded at Happy.

"Wendy. Jump," she said.

"What?" Wendy cried

"Trust me."

Wendy pushed herself as far as she could off the tree and then she was airborne, soaring wingless through the sky.

XxX

"NO!" Levy shrieked.

The end of a silver sword embedded itself an inch into the flesh of it's target, but only an inch. Halfway up the sword a calloused hand clasped the blade, stopping any further decent. Large drops of blood trickled down it's smooth silver surface, landing in the puddle that was forming on his chest.

"Levy," Natsu grunted, "Lily, Gajeel."

"Shut up and just die!" Dan screamed as he pushed the sword down, further into Natsu's chest. Natsu let out a cry of pain. Gajeel lunged forward from his momentarily stund position, but before he had a chance to l reach him, Natsu had hooked his foot behind Dans ankle, swung his opposite leg around and kicked in Dans knee.

The sickening crack of bone echoed though the forest along with his screech of pain.

Dan released his grip on the sword and crumpled backwards into the snow and landing with a loud crunch. His disfigured leg leaked blood onto the crisp white snow, staining it a dark crimson red.

Natsu stood slowly and limped towards the fallen man.

The three spectators started to rush forward but Natsu held up his hand in a motion for them to stop. His other hand clutched his blood soaked chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Is Lucy safe?" he asked.

"She's with Wendy now." Levy answered. Natsu let out a relieved sigh.

"Looks like you didn't need our help after all." Gajeel said.

"No," Natsu choked, a drop of blood tricked down his chin.

"Wha-?"

Natsu turned to look at them, "No, you guys saved my life." He turned away again to look at the pitiful heap of a man on the ground, it made him sick. Not just what Dan had done, but what it reminded him of how he looked just moments ago. He was ready to give up. He had thought he deserved to die. But Levy's voice had reminded him of Lucy, of what he would be leaving behind. She had been through so much, too much, she didn't need someone else to die for her, she would blame herself for it.

Lecy had snapped him out of his thoughts leaving him with enough time to move. Along with the help of Gajeel and Lily for knocking Dan off balance and releasing enough of his weight for him to turn over and stop the blade as he had. They saved him and he would be forever grateful, not for saving his life, but for saving him from himself.

"Thank you for snapping me out of that pitiful state."

They all knew what he meant, they had seen the look on his face before he was about to be impaled. He had a look of complete and utter hopelessness.

"Levy," Natsu said, taking a step towards Dan. "Take that sword to Wendy. It will turn her back to her normal size."

Levy nodded then grabbed the bloodied sword, but before she left she raised one arm on the air. "Solid script: Fire!" she cast he magic over Natsu and he greedily swallowed the flames. When he looked back up, he saw she was sweating and panting slightly from the effort of using her magic in this magic surpressant environment. "Thanks." was all he said. She turned and took off, Lily followed her.

Once she was out of sight Natsu's entire demeanor changed. His eyes flared with hatred that a single look had Gajeel frozen in his tracks.

"Now to deal with this lowly piece of _shit_." He spat.

"Natsu," Gajeel said in a warning tone. He rarely used that name for him, so when he did it was real serious. "What do you plan on doing to him?"

Natsu paused as if he were thinking, but Gajeel knew he wasn't, he had already decided the long before.

"I'm going to kill him where he lies, he will get no mercy from me for what he has done to Lucy."

"Salamander," Gajeel warned.

"You won't stop me Gajeel!" Natsu roared.

"Think about what you're doing." he tried to convince the pyro.

"You think I should let him walk away scot free? After.. after what he did to Lucy! No, he's going to pay!"

"No, he will spend the rest of his life in confinement for his crimes."

"That's not good enough! Lucy will have to live with what he's done for the rest of her life! Don't you understand?!" Natsu began to draw nearer to Dan. But Gajeel stepped in between them.

"I won't let you do something that will hurt yourself or Lucy or anyone in Fairy Tail any further. I can tell you this, you will regret it and you will face the consequences for your actions."

Natsu snarled, "Like you did?"

Gajeel visibly stiffened.

"It will haunt you everyday in shape of those you love most. Believe me, I know."

The fire in Natsu's eyes died down the smallest bit and Gajeel knew he was thinking of Lucy. But then the flame grew once again.

"Just get out of my way!" Natsu pushed Gajeel aside and knelt down to Dan, grabbing his colar. Dan flinched and tried to push himself away from Natsu.

"No! leave me, it was Lisanna! it was her, not me!" Dan begged. But Natsu wasn't listening, he was too deafend by his rage.

But, just then a screamed echoed from the direction Levy had ran in. "NATSU!"

It was feint, but he would know it anywhere.

It was Lucy.

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I have been stressed lately and I couldn't find much time to write but I somehow managed to get this chapter out. Hope you liked it at least a little. Please review! It motivates me to update quicker. And I would love to hear feedback.**


	26. The hunter and the hunted

Wendy cut through the air like a newly made paper airplane before the weight of her body caused her to decend. She started to plummet towards the ground at an alarming speed, her long dark blue hair whipping in the wind. Wendy hugged Lucy tightly to her chest and shut her eyes. "Charla!" she screamed. She felt four furry paws grasp around her arms tightly.

"Now!" she heard Charla call. Her eyes snapped opened, her face was mere meters away from the ground; she screamed.

Wendy then felt her body being lifted upright as Charla and Happy's wings sprouted from their backs using their areo magic to slowed her down. Her feet were now the closest to the ground. Then without warning, their wings vanished and they fell once more. But being only foot from the surface, the landing wasn't bad, but the untimely drop had knocked Wendy off her balance and she fell onto her butt with a _thump._ She looked at Charla and Happy who were sprawled across the frozen snow breathing heavily. Just that small exertion of magic power had them drained. Without a word Wendy scrambled to her feet, grabbed the two exceeds and took off at a sprint, she had to get to Natsu and Gajeel, they are the only ones who could help.

Wendy didn't get far before she heard the crunch of Lisanna's steps behind her.

"Come back here, you little brat!" Lisanna screamed. Wendy could hear the exhaust in Lisanna's voice, luckily it wasn't only herself who the magic suppression was affecting.

Wendy trampled through the dark forest of trees and bushes as fast as her ungraceful feet could carry her. Branches whipped across her skin leaving red marks across her whole body; her arms, legs, stomach and her face were all covered in red scratches, some even drew blood. But she ignored it all, all this pain was nothing, she reminded herself, nothing at all compared to was happened to Lucy. She would bare it all if it meant Lucy would return to the guild safely, if it meant she would return home.

Wendy jumped over a fallen log and the impact of the landing had awoken Lucy. The sky dragon slayer looked down at the shrunken girl in her arms with tears in her eyes. "We're going to be okay." Wendy assured.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wha- what's going on? Why are you crying?" she asked, her voice was thick with worry, but also with fear.

"I'll kill you, you brat!" Lisanna yelled again, this time her voice was closer.

"She's here!" Lucy began to tremble.

"I'll keep you safe Lucy. Don't worry." Wendy assured again, she tried to make her voice stronger, more confident.

"No!" Lucy yelled as she began to struggle against Wendy grip. "No, if we get caught she will hurt you!" tears spilled down her cheeks. "Put me down and run! Just drop me!"

"NO!" Wendy screamed, "I won't leave you! I'll protect you this time! I will."

"Please, help yourself! I don't want you to be hurt because of me!" Lucy sobbed, begging Wendy to save herself and leave her.

"Be quiet, Lucy! Please! None of this is because of you, we are doing this because we want to, we love you! So just let me save you!" Wendy cried.

Lucy's struggle was futile. Wendy had an Iron grip of the celestial mage that she was unable to break free from.

"Come back here!" the sound of Lisanna's voice shocked Wendy, causing her to trip over a branch. The four tumbled across the ground. "Ahhh!" she shrieked.

Her skin roughly scrapped against the frozen snow, leaving a trail of blood as she rolled down a small hill. Through this all, Wendy never let go of Lucy or the exceeds from her arms.

Wendy attempted to stand only to fall again in her dizzy state. She fell onto her side to assure she did not squish anyone. She pushed one knee underneath her body and used her free arm to lift her chest from the ground, but before she could stand, a crushing weight came down on her ankle causing a searing pain to shoot across her leg. Wendy screamed.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried.

Wendy was roughly flipped onto her back and her arms were ripped away from her chest, leaving Lucy, Charla and Happy open to her attack.

Lisanna plucked Lucy from Wendy's fallen body and stepped on her ankle again. Wendy let out a cry of pain once again.

"Maybe this will teach you not to run from me!" Lisanna said angrily. She stomped again.

"STOP!" Lucy screamed. "Leave Wendy alone! You wanted me! So leave her alone please!" Lucy sobbed as she beat against Lisanna's arm.

Lisanna smiled maliciously and lifted her foot to stomp again,

"Solid script: Wind!" a familiar voice said.

Lucy was dropped and Lisanna flew backwards and into a tree; she fell like a rag doll onto the ground.

"Levy!" Lucy called. She was so happy to see Levy again but now was not the time.

Levy ran over to Lucy. "I have Dan's sword! It will change you back!" Levy tapped Lucy with the sword and she grew back to her original size, she did not look healthy but at least she was alive, and Levy was so happy, but she was also worried about Lucy, she decided she wouldn't tell her that Natsu was going to let himself be killed because he couldn't protect her, so instead, she just pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. "I missed you so much!" she cried. Her arms were shaking just as much as Lucy's.

Lucy tried to reply but her voice wouldn't come from all the crying. They pulled apart and Wendy sat up, though she couldn't stand. Her ankle looked a dark purple.

"Oh, my god. Wendy!" Lucy cried. Her frail arms reached out to touch her leg. "It's dislocated."

"I'm fine, but we need to get you somewhere safe." Wendy said. None of the worry nor the pain had diminished from her voice.

Lucy pulled Wendy into a hug, "Thank you," Lucy gasped, she pulled the two sleeping exceeds and Levy into the hug. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Lu. You didn't do anything wrong." Levy said. The corners of Lucy's lips twitched up. She hadn't heard that nickname in a long time and it brought comfort just as it did when Natsu called her by her nickname. But, it also made her sad. How much had she missed over the past few months? How many memories had she been cheated out of only to be replaced by a nightmare? Lucy was pulled out of her daze when Levy spoke.

"We need to get moving." She said, her bottom lip trembled as she spoke. She then stood and helped Lucy to her feet. Levy then reached down to help Wendy to her feet. Levy put Wendy's arm over her shoulder to help her walk while Lucy held the exceeds. "Let's go."

The pace they were moving at was extremely slow. They could blame that on everyone's injuries, but every so often Lucy would start to lag behind. Her body wasn't used to all this walking again since she hadn't used her legs in months. Lucy tried to push the thought from her mind, they needed to pay attention and listen for signs of Natsu or Gajeel, but also for Lisanna.

Lucy's eyes burned with fresh tears, her bottom lip trembled and her entire body shook at the memory. She clenched her teeth in an attempt to stop any cries from escaping.

She took a deep shuddering breath to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus.

When Lucy looked up, Levy was looking back at her with a worried expression. She tried to smile to assure her friend she was okay, now that they were here but all she could manage was a grimace. The action made her sick of herself, they had been beaten and bruised and have risked their own safety to save her and she couldn't even smile to show her thanks or assure her friends of anything.

Now that Lucy thought of it, Levy had almost never looked away from her, even while helping Wendy walk. Lucy sped up so she was walking (more like limping) next to the two instead of behind. They had done so much for her already, she shouldn't make them worry more.

They had been only walking for a little while when they heard a noise behind them. It was a crunching sound of footsteps.

"Gajeel? Natsu?" Levy asked. They had just walked down a hill, so they could see nothing at the top or further.

When no answer came Levy whipped her head to the side. "We have to go! Now!" she yelled.

The three girls moved as quickly as they could with their injuries. But considering everything, they weren't moving very fast.

Lucy saw a flash of blue in her perpetual vision. She turned her head further to the size as she watched to see again, but what she saw was not blue, but grey. And it was hurtling straight for them.

"GET DOWN!" Lucy yelled as she dropped to the ground. She heard a scream and a thunk.

"Levy!" she heard Wendy cry.

Lucy shuffled to her knees and looked over to Wendy and Levy. Levy was on the ground unconscious with blood dripping down her forehead.

"Oh, my god!" Lucy scrambled over to Levy. She lifted her hair and saw a sizable gash on the corner of her forehead.

Lucy heard some more crunching of feet and looked up to find Lisanna emerging from behind the trees.

Lucy stood up and stepped in front of Levy, Wendy and the unconscious exceeds.

"Don't hurt them anymore!" Lucy cried. "Please!"

"Just shut up!" Lisanna screamed. "It's your own fault! They wouldn't have been hurt if you just died!"

"Don't listen to her, Lucy!" Wendy called from behind.

"If you hadn't stolen Natsu away from me, everything would have been fine! I loved him first!"

Lucy, who was momentarily frozen, unfroze.

"Love?" Lucy repeated. Her lip trembled. "Do you even know what love is?"

Lisanna grew angry and you could see it on her face. "Shut up!" She yelled lunging at Lucy. Claws protruded from her finger tips and there was a deep yellow liquid dripping from it.

Lucy saw her coming but she didn't know what to do.

Her body acted on its own accord.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

But before she had a chance to move Lisanna's claws had already sliced at her stomach.

Wendy watched with absolute panic with tears pouring from her eyes as Lisanna's claws ripped at Lucy's stomach drawing deep gashes of red.

"LUCY!"

XxX

"LUCY!" Natsu roared. He was on his feet and moving the fastest he could within seconds. Gajeel was right on his heels with Dan in tow.

Natsu bound through the thick forest as if it were nothing and Gajeel had a hard time keeping up. He had been too preoccupied with saving the Fire dragon slayer from being a murderer and saving Lucy from the guilt that she would surely burden her, thinking it was her fault - to notice the scream that echoed throughout the forest. The wind blew and with it a alarming scent.

Panic flared in the two dragon slayers chests as the heavy scent of blood filled their noses. Something bad had happened and they were to busy arguing Instead of leaving to help Lucy and the others as soon as possible. Natsu physically screamed at himself for being such an idiot while Gajeel thought the same. When they got closer, there was another scent that was barely detectable.

"Lucy!" Natsu heard a small voice cry. It was also cloaked with panic, and it was Wendy's. "Stay with me!" The voice was so closer, he knew they were near.

Natsu threw himself through a few trees and that's when he caught sight of Lucy. She was laying in puddle of blood with four large cuts across her stomach.

"LUCY!" he roared as he ran and landed on his knees beside her. Wendy was on the other side of her with her hands over Lucy's wound and tears pouring down her face.

"She won't stop bleeding!" Wendy cried,

"Heal her!" Natsu shouted.

"I can't! My magic isn't working!"

"Lucy! Lucy, open your eyes!"

Lucy opened her eyes partway and looked up at Natsu. "I knew-" Lucy started to say but she started to choke on some blood. A few drops spilled out the corner of her mouth leaving a trail down her chin. "I knew you would come." Lucy whispered. She then reached her hand towards Natsu. He grabbed it and held it in his.

"Of course I came! You called me." He said, though his voice was shaking. Lucy's eyes began to close.

"Hold on, Lucy, please!" Natsu cried.

"She's loosing too much blood! We need to close it!" Wendy cried again.

"What do I do?!" Natsu was starting to panic. He had never dealt with wounds to this degree. If he burned them close would it also hurt her insides?

"Close them! With your it magic!"

"What if I hurt her more in the process!" Natsu was panicking but so was Wendy.

"Do it!" Gajeel said from behind. "I don't think you can do much worse, just light 'em up and let Wendy guide your hand." Gajeel bent down to hold Lucy's stomach.

"Now!"

Natsu lit a fire in his hand and Wendy quickly guided it along the four gashes across her stomach. Her skin seared closed and the pain made Lucy shriek. Her stomach had four long burn marks where his fire had sealed her wounds. The pain was so much it caused Lucy to pass out from her half conscience state.

"Lucy!" Natsu shook her shoulders lightly.

"Its okay, Natsu." Levy, who had just woken up said. "She not in immediate danger anymore, but she will need to be healed better when we are out of this forest." Levy tried to speak confidentaly but he could see uncertainty in her eyes. Levy started crying.

"Please just get her help!" Levy wailed.

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, everyone could see something like determination in his eyes. A fire burned in his eyes that they hadn't seen since before Lucy's disappearance and 'death'.

"We need to get her proper medical attention." Wendy Informed.

Natsu nodded. "I'll take Lucy. Gajeel, get them home safe, I'm counting on you."

The iron dragon slayer nodded. He didn't usually take orders from Salamander but this was a 'special' occasion.

Natsu gently scoped up Lucy in his arms, then turned to Gajeel. He nodded at Dan. "Bring him back to me." Natsu hissed, "I'll show him what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail; mess with Lucy."

Gajeel gave him a real stern look and nodded his head once real slow.

Natsu turned and ran, leaving Gajeel to haul the rest of them back home.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Finally Home

Natsu ran as fast as his bruised and bloodied feet would carry him, he dodged branches, leapt over fallen logs and bushes that blocked his path in the most un-Natsu like way; with ease and stealth, except for one factor he had no control over; his broken black sandels crunched loudly in the frozen snow beneath his feet, doing nothing to conceal his movement from anyone that may be out there. Anyone with sufficient hearing would be able to detect his movements; dragon slayer or not.

Detection could ultimately prevent him from getting Lucy home. He was already feeling the effects of the magic suppression before the physical exhaustion from his recent fight kicked in, add that to the fact he had Lucy with him; he would be unable to fight and protect her at the same time if someone were to attack. Who knows how many other accomplices she had? There was no way to know, and if he came across Lisanna, he didn't know if he had it in him to fight her. The only reason he managed to before was because he was so blinded by rage at hearing what she had done, he hardly knew what he was doing, and he didn't know if he could do it again. Mavis knew she deserved it for what she had done to Lucy, but he doesn't know if he could handle it, even if she had gained his absolute hatred.

Natsu's elbow hit a branch, causing his arms to shift the girl he held, her face twisted in pain, but it was over just as it started. He couldn't stand seeing Lucy in all this pain and would gladly suffer it a thousand times over if he could take it away.

He hugged Lucy tighter to his chest, letting her heartbeat pound against his own. That was the only thing that reassured him that she was still alive.

Her appearance was cadaverous; ghostly pale skin, her small body was thin and her bones seemed to jut out unnaturally, her hair was limp and a mustard yellow colour instead of the usual gold, and her dry lips were cracked. Everything in her being suggested she was dead except for the feint thump of her heartbeat against his own and the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Her very presence distracted him, but not enough for him to tune out everything picked up by his heightened senses, every little sound he heard, every little movement he saw and every different scent he caught wind of struck a chord of fear in his heart, a fear that something would prevent him from bringing Lucy home, a fear that she would once again be lost to him. He snapped his head towards any small disruption only to see a small animal scurry past or a branch being pushed against the snow by the wind. His heartbeat was erratic and he was sure he would have a heart attack.

He may have looked calm as he took Lucy from the others, but he could only keep up his little facade for so long before he cracked. He was far enough away from the others when a dry sob escaped his throat, and his lips started to tremble, Natsu bit down on his lip hard to stop the trembling that violently wracked his body, he could not lose it now when he was so close.

When he glanced back down at his best friend he saw how much paler and weaker she looked then when he first found her earlier that morning. His one-armed over coat worked sufficiently to keep her warm except for one gapping hole at her stomach revealing the four large burn marks where he had sealed her wounds. How could he have let this happen? Why did it have to be Lucy? She has never done anything to deserve this ever. Natsu swallowed his tears and ran on; this was no time to lose it, not until Lucy was safe at Fairy Tail again.

Natsu followed the footprint Gajeel, Levy and Wendy left in the snow all the way to the edge of the forest where the snow vanished. He stepped through the magic barrier and and back into their realm. He was greeted by a dark stormy sky that seemed to reflect his inner turmoil; lighting flashed and thunder roared in the distance and the clouds cried large raindrops, letting them cover Magnolia the town where he had found a guild, friends and family, but also the town where he almost lost the most precious person in his life; Lucy.

Natsu let out a relieved-like laugh as he fell to his knees and hugged Lucy to his chest. He almost lost Lucy so many times but here she was asleep in his arms. They were out, she was back, she was finally back.

Natsu stood and ran again, she would be home soon, home with her family where she belonged.

xXx

Laxus and Freed followed Lisanna's scent to the edge of The Forest of Lost Souls when a figure practically flew out and landed on their knees. His pink hair immediately informed them of his identity, it was Natsu and he clutched a small blonde haired girl to his chest. Though her appearance was bloodied and bruised, Laxus knew who she was by her scent. He knew it was Lucy Heartfillia and she was in fact very alive.

The two men ran towards the duo but before either could reach them, Natsu stood and ran, his feet caught fire and he moved quicker than he could have without the fire power.

There was so many question he had and not enough answers; but as Natsu raced passed him, he asked nothing, he could ask as many questions as he so wished after he completed the mission that which was given to him.

"That was.." Freed began, though he couldn't finish. They may not have been close to her, but nothing could prepare him to seeing one of their own guildmates in such a state and alive too, when they thought for sure she was dead. "Lucy." he finished the two syllables in a low voice, just to the point it almost broke but didn't.

"It was." Laxus said, "But, before anything else we need to find the Strauss girl."

Freed closed his eyes and took a breath to clear his mind. "Right."

"Then, let's go." Laxus walked into the deep dark daring mouth of the forest and Freed followed close behind.

And they both disappeared into another realm to finish their mission.

xXx

With the added fire boost of Natsu's magic, he made it to the Guildhall in no time. He had passed Laxus, but getting Lucy back to the guild and to medical attention was more important than anything Laxus could have said.

Natsu stepped through the ruined oak doors to Fairy Tail. Every head snapped towards him, then their eyes fell to the frail girl in his arms, they had all been standing around the guild in a worried state after they had been summoned back. He saw tears rise in peoples eyes though he barely heard their reactions as he barreled through to the infirmary without a word. She needed medical attention.

He met the Master, Mira and Polyusica in the distilled white room. The lights were white, the curtains were white even the door was white, it was the only room in Fairy Tail that everyone seemed to despise.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Makarov exclaimed. He stared at Lucy and he too seemed to be holding back his grief at seeing one of his children in such a state.

"Lie her on that cot." Polyusica said as she pointed to a vacant bed. He lay her on the cot gently as Polyusica rushed over. Nothing was said as Natsu watched the pink haired healer do her check over, though her attention was almost solely on the closed gashes on her stomach. Quiet sobbing could be heard from Mira in the corner. Natsu noticed nothing except the unnatural stillness of Lucy's face. At the least she didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

But when Polyusica brought a vial to her nose, she started convulsing, her arms and legs thrashed wildly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"What's going on?!" Natsu yelled, her mouth started to foam, "Lucy!" Natsu hovered over her as his eyes started to burn, something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

"Makarov get him out of here!" Polyusica commanded.

And before Natsu knew it, he was being dragged out of the room.

"No! Stop!" Natsu yelled, "Lucy!" his arms reached for her but he could do nothing against the strength of his Master. He didn't know what was wrong with Lucy, but he needed to stay with her, he needed to know she was going to be okay. "She needs me!"

Everything slowed and he saw Mira rush to Polyusica's side with a bunch of unfamiliar medical supplies, Polyusica was not cool and collected as she usually was and it had him worried; terrified. He struggled to no end trying to get back to Lucy, he couldn't leave her, not ever again, but here he was being dragged away from her when she could need him the most.

Tears flooded his eyes, but before they could spill, he heard one last thing, "I'm sorry, my boy." Then he saw black, and then he saw nothing.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I know this chapter isn't very good... I'm really not sure how they would all react so you'll have to wait until next time to see. Hopefully it will be longer next time.**

 **Please Review! It gives me motivation to update quicker!**


	28. Moonshine

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long! Ive been having a few family emergencies so I hadn't had time to write. Also, Ive got writers block so this chapter took extra long. I offer my apologies again:(**

 **Anyways, please read and review! I look forward to seeing your comments! Enjoy!**

Everything was dark, dark, black and empty, it was cold, oh so very cold, and lonely. He had never before felt so cold, but now, for months now, the cold became something of a friend, something he could relate to. He felt as if there were a rock in his stomach, anchering him down and stirring the little contents around. His head throbbed with a searing pain straight through his skull.

His body felt heavy and numb. When his eyes opened slowly, they were met with darkness, as if he hadn't even opened them in the first place. He wanted to move but his body wasn't responding to his brains command. His joints felt stiff and the smell of rubbing alcohol was thick in the air around him, it mingled with a familiar scent he knew well but couldnt quite place in his state of confusion. He imagined he was in one of the infirmary rooms. They must have tended to his wounds while he was unconscious.

Unconscious.

When did he lose consciousness?

Natsu managed to push himself upright with a lot of effort and pain throughout his entire body. Each and every muscle ached, he tried his best to ignore it, this was something he was used to. He usually ended up in a bed in the infirmary after a battle.

After a battle.

He didn't remember fighting anyone.

He could see nothing farther than a foot from his face.

Natsu swept his feet over the cot to land on the cold tile ground. A jolt of pure pain shot up his legs and he bit his tongue, stopping himself from crying out. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling he needed to be quiet.

His face scrunched up in pain as he slowly lifted himself off the mat. He took a precautionary step, testing his strength. He didn't need another injury from falling over. His knees held his weight even though they shook. Another step. Natsu felt as if he was walking on pins and needles. Something that happened often when he stood from sitting too long.

Slowly, gently, Natsu made his way to the window. He could feel a slight temperature change, thus indicating the window. He already felt out of breath and his heart began to feel strange, though he didn't know why. He was worried. That must be it. But why did he feel worried? Surely it wasn't because he thought he may injury himself further.

Finally, Natsu reached the window. The heavy cotton curtains were drawn closed tightly, blocking out any light that may be out there. He lifted his arm, clutched the soft fabric between his finger and pulled. They moved easily and almost silently.

The full moon glowed brightly in the dark void that was sky. There was something so melancholy about the way the moon sat there every night so alone. The way it could only glow with the light of the sun reflecting on it, the moon could never shine alone. No matter what were to happen, without the sun, there wouldn't be a moon to light up the sky during the darkest times. It was forever dependant on the sun...

Natsu, he was the moon. And Lucy, Lucy was his sun.

The sound of shuffling behind him caught his attention. Natsu turned back to see a figure slumped over the table seemingly sleeping. That scent finally made sense now.

It was Gray.

But what was he doing there?

Natsu cautiously walked over to where Gray sat in a uncomfortable looking plastic chair with his arms over the table and his head resting on them. His face looked ghostly pale in the moonshine. Almost as if he were dead. The only indication of him breathing was the little puffs of air coming to and fro his mouth. But there was something else that he noticed above all else, it was the tear that glistened on his nose that was very out of place for Gray.

"Gray?" Natsu breathed out.

Gray stirred from his slumber and slowly his eyes fluttered open. They were darker than coals but held an emotion that he rarely, if ever saw. He couldn't quite classify it. They were solemn, yet happy...

Gray sat up and looked hard in the dim light. Natsu, adorned with a bandage on almost every part of his body, stood before him.

"Natsu... You're awake."

He stood from his place on the small plastic chair and did something Natsu never would have though he'd do. He hugged him and Natsu found he didn't hate it.

"You did it." Gray said, his voice cracking slightly, "You brought her home." Natsu felt something wet drop onto his shoulder and realized that Gray was crying. Really crying, like a normal person.

A normal person... Natsu only cried once since Lucy disappeared and it was when he found her, not the many months before. Did that mean Natsu wasn't normal?

Then Natsu did something that surprised himself. He began to hug Gray back. Gray was his best friend, he had no doubt about it, but Lucy, she was his life.

That's when Natsu realized just how much her disappearance affect everyone, not just him. Everyone felt it, and it made him feel not quite so alone.

They pulled away and Gray wiped his eyes with his forearm and a small chuckle left his lips. "I never thought I do that." he said, then grew serious, "You better not tell anyone about that."

Natsu snorted. It was the first time he laughed in months. "Whatever, stripper."

Gray grinned.

Then suddenly Natsu asked, "What happened Gray?"

Gray lost his smile, "You mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember how I got here or before I lost consciousness..." Then a image of Lucy, bloodied and battered, foam seeping from her mouth past through his mind. "Lucy! Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked frantically.

"No one has been aloud to see her except for Gramps, Mira and Polyusica obviously. Not even Erza has been aloud in. Natsu... she was poisoned. When you burned those wounds closed, you also trapped it in."

Natsu's face paled and he felt sick. What had he done? He thought he was helping her, he thought he would give her more time to be helped... but he only furthered her injury.

"I know that look, Natsu. It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could, even Polyusica said you gave Lucy time, time she needed desperately to survive. It was just at a small price, if you didn't, Lucy wouldnt have made it as far as she did without you. Polyusica managed to flush out most of the toxic venom. It's up to Lucy now... She's strong, Natsu. She'll pull through, we just have to hope. She's in a coma right now, but the rest will help her heal and come back to us."

Natsu fisted his hands so tightly his knuckles began to turn white and pushed past Gray with the intention of seeing Lucy wherever she was. It was his fault she was in a coma now. If he hadn't been so stupid to close her wounds without another thought, while he was panicking, she wouldn't be comatose now.

"Didn't I just say no one is aloud to go in?!" Gray said incredulously as he spun around and took hold of Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned around with unshed tears shinning in his sad eyes.

"I need to see her, Gray." Natsu's whispered, "I need to see if she's okay."

Gray sighed heavily, no matter how much he missed Lucy and wished to see her, Natsu would always miss her more, he did love her whether he realized it not. And he knew for a fact that if this happened to Juvia, Natsu wouldn't stop him, in fact, he would encourage it.

"I won't stop you, but dont say I didn't warn you. Erza was standing right outside the door last time I saw. She wouldn't let anyone in."

Natsu nodded and left without another word as if he thought Gray was going to change his mind. Lucy was in the farthest room in the hall. He began to hobble down the hall ignoring his screaming muscles. This was no where near the pain Lucy must be in, he knew it. She had given up hope, he saw it in her eyes when he found her, she never thought they were going to find her. It wasn't only physical pain, but emotional too.

Just like Gray said, Erza sat slumped against the wall beside the door, she too was asleep. The rims of her eyes were almost the same colour of her hair and he knew she had been crying. He was a fool. How could have he ever thought that he was the only one in pain from Lucy's disappearance? It was plain as plain, yet he never saw it.

Natsu stepped over Erza's legs and reached forward to grab the handle to let himself in.

"Thank you, Erza." he whispered, then stepped in.

He knew she had awoken as soon as he got a few feet outside his door, he heard the sound of her breathing change. She had been pretending to sleep and he was grateful she let him in when even she wasn't aloud.

Erza smiled softly. Natsu had brought Lucy home when no one else could. She couldn't deny him entry after that.

...

"Snow..." Freed said as he lifted a hand to catch one one the small flakes to admire it. He may see ice all the time, but snow was only once a year. He knew he should be more serious, but he was in a awe of the barrier. The amount of magic power used to create the barrier between this world and theirs must have been immense. "There is something I don't understand about this barrier and this time space." Freed stated as he glanced at Laxus. "Do you feel it?"

Laxus walked further in and let his surroundings seep in. Even in the dark, the moon was bright enough to light their surroundings. Well, the equalvilant to the moon. It shown through the thick treetops like nothing and cast scattered light on the ground causing the frozen snow to sparkle like broken diamonds.

"Yeah. I feel it." Laxus said. "My magic feels suppressed and time seems to pass quicker here. The whole cycle of nature is off too."

Laxus walked up to the nearest tree and broke off a branch. Almost immediately after a new branch began to sprout. It was small, but it happened eerily quick.

"What a strange world." Freed began as they walked through the hard snow. "I wonder how a wizard alone could have pulled this off alone... It feel like only a god could have created this."

"I know what you mean." Laxus said, "I can't imagine how someone could be powerful enough to create a new world inside a magic barrier... If time passes so quickly here, how long does Lucy think she was here?"

Both of the mens face hardened at the thought. Lucy felt time pass exponentially slower than those in their world did...

...

Gajeel frowned as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. Blood trailed down from her forehead to her chin where it dripped down into the crisp white snow leaving a trail if crimson in its wake. a black bandana was tied around her forehead to stop the bleeding, but it was only just starting to slow. Her injury was bad but not life threatening... yet.

Levy's face twisted in pain despite her lack of consciousness. Her breathed came out in short and laboured puffs. Everything about her appearance made Gajeel's blood boil. How could someone who was a friend for such a long time betray her like that? How could Lisanna do that to Levy after being her friend for years? Gajeel wasn't an expert on trust, but he knew only truly evil people would betray their friends the way Lisanna did. Such an act was unforgivable.

A pair of small frail arms tightened around his neck. They shook slightly as they held onto him. Wendy was already getting tired of holding onto him from his back and she couldnt walk with her broken ankle. "How are ya holding up?" Gajeel asked the bluenette with a small grunt. He wasn't tired holding the two girls and two sleeping exceeds, but her grip around his neck made his voice sound strained, but they were no where near choking him.

"I'm fine." Wendy coughed, "Just a little tired." Even though her arms trembled, she wouldn't let go. She would rather hold out until they got to the guild instead of rest and delay the journey. Wendy wanted to see how Lucy was doing now that she had help... or she hoped that Lucy now had help. It had been a day already since Natsu left and they were still quite a ways from the mouth of the forest. The moon glowed brightly above them lighting the way home, even through the treetops. Gajeel was walking pretty slow and she assumed he was still tired from the battle with Dan and the magic suppression only made it worse.

"You did great, kid." Gajeel said. It was vague, but he knew she understood. She had done a lot to protect Lucy until he and Natsu got there, even if Lucy got hurt, if Wendy hadn't protected her until that last moment, Lucy would have been hurt a lit earlier and may not have made it.

"Thanks, Gajeel." Wendy whispered. she didn't feel like she did a great job, but Gajeel wouldn't say so if he didn't mean it. She smiled a small smile and a lone tear streaked down her face as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. The nightmare was finally over... well almost. The only obstacle left was the journey out of the forest.

Panther Lily dragged an unconscious Dan by his legs behind Gajeel. He couldn't fly but Dan wasn't all that heavy.

"We're almost home... with Lucy." Wendy whispered.

Gajeel grinned, "You bet'cha! We'll be back in no time!" he roared as he began to run. A little magic suppression wouldn't stop him.

"Wait for me!" Lily called as he followed behind.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review** **! I hope to update more regularly from now on, but I can't promise I will have the time for it. Nevertheless I will update until the end, the conclusion is nearing... but the excitement isn't over!**

 **~Star0Dragon0Slayer**


	29. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I've got an announcement to make before I continue this story. Recently I have been working on another FT story to take a break from Lisanna's Lie. Not because I am bored of it, but I have lost some inspiration. I have a vague outline of the finale and I am setting my goal to finish in the next month or two.**

 **I am so grateful to all of you for sticking around! 200 followers is way more than I thought I would have and its all thanks to you!**

 **So, I have decided to ask you all what you would want to see happen. Review your idea or PM if you want.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Star0Dragon0Slayer**


End file.
